Spin the bottle of DOOM!
by RulerofFire
Summary: Based on a question or demand from my other story 'Questions for the cast', we all are forced to play spin the bottle. Watch for a lot of chaos, Fire, and random moments! No Flames. I will update whenever I get the chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Spin the bottle of DOOM!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Invader Zim. I only own me and Lenny.**

* * *

Jack: Welcome to 'Spin the bottle of DOOM!' I'm your host Jack! 

Lenny: Your playing too so you can't really call yourself a host. Your a victim just like the rest of us!

Jack: It's MY fic so I can call myself whatever I want!

Dib: We're not really going to _kiss_ each other are we?

Zim: Yeah, what if the bottle lands on YOU?! -points at Jack- I'm sooooo not kissing you!!

Jack: Yeah, kissing each other seems a little extreme. How about we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, we can ask them a truth or dare question.

Purple: But the person who gave you the inspiration for this fic demanded to just play spin the bottle.

Jack: Technically we are. We're just adding a little twist to it. I mean, would you like to kiss Red?

Red and Purple: Ewww!!! No!!

Jack: My point exactly. Now, we need a bottle, -chugs down Pepsi bottle and uses that- and now everyone around the table! -evryone crowds around the table-

Lenny: Wait, who goes-

Jack: I'll go first.

Lenny: Nevermind.

Jack: -spins the bottle...it lands on Purple- Okay Purple, truth or dare?

Purple: Um, truth.

Jack: Alright. If the entire Irken race was being attacked, Red was being held hostage, and you were injured, would you save your people, Red, or yourself?

Purple: Uh, can I do a dare instead?

Lenny: No, you already chose truth.

Purple: Okay well, I guess I would ave Red. I mean, with his brains and my...charm, we could rebuild the Irken population and start new!

Dib: And not take over planets anymore?

Purple: Yeah right! Not only would we start invading again, we would track down whoever attacked us and blow them up!

Jack: Wow, what happened to the carefree, laid-back, quiet Purple?

Red: I ate some of his doughnuts this morning so he's a little cranky.

Purple: Well yeah! I was saving those!!

Jack: Anyway, I think this fic could use some audience participation. What do you think?

Lenny: Yeah, people can ask truth or dare questions to anyone!

Jack: And if no one asks them questions, we'll ask the questions!!

Everybody: Noooooo!!!!!

Purple: My question was hard enough!

Jack: Hey, maybe this fic will be just as long as 'Questions for the cast'!

Lenny: I don't know. 28 chapter is a lot.

Jack: Then we could try and get to 30 in this fic! The more audience participation the better y'know!!

Everyone: Help us...

* * *

Make sure to put a truth AND a dare question in your reviews. 

example: Jack...truth-what is the biggest thing you've ever burned?

dare- i dare you to burn down your house.

This will all work out, trust me!

**-RulerofFire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming this for the rest of the story. I don't own Invader Zim or any of it's characters. I only own me and Lenny.**

* * *

Jack: And now, we begin!!! 

Everybody:...

Jack:...Hey, I can be enthusiastic if I want to be! -spins a bottle that was just laying around-

Purple: If it's me again, I swear I'm quitting.

-bottle lands on Zim-

Zim: Noooo!!!

Jack: Truth or dare?

Zim:...Dare -dun dun DUN!-

Jack: _**Teya Yashitoda**_ dares you to _**Go hug Dib**_

Zim: WHAT?!

Dib: Yeah, no way!!

Zim: Not that! Actually, yes that but...she's back?!

Lenny: Yeah. Anyone can truth or dare you guys.

Jack: Yeah. I just spin the bottle.

Red: Wait, that means...-terror music in the backround- jellymaster might be here too?! NOOOOOO!!!!!

Purple: So my insane fangirl is back...interesting...

Jack: So, are you gonna hug Dib, or am I gonna have to force you too?

Zim: -hesitates- Alright.

-Zim goes over to Dib and gives him a really tight hug. The hug is so tight in fact that Dib's ribs almost crack.-

Dib: -gasping for air- What...the...hell??!

Zim: Darn! My squeeze hug didn't kill you!

Jack: Wow, okay. -spins the bottle again-

Red: Wait, so only YOU spin the bottle?

Jack: Yeah, got a problem with that?

Red:...

-bottle lands on Dib-

Lenny: Truth or dare?

Dib: Truth! I'm afraid I might have had to hug Zim too.

Jack: _**Teya Yashitoda **_wants to know_** Are you honestly aware of how much the human population hates  
you?**_

Dib:...Sadly, I am aware of how much everyone hates me. They think I'm crazy.

Everyone: You ARE crazy!!

Dib: -sighs-

-Jack spins the bottle again and it lands on Purple-

Purple: Nooo!! Not again!

Jack: Too bad! Truth or dare?

Purple: Uh, what did I do last time?

Lenny: Truth.

Purple: Truth.

Jack: Okay. _**Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty **_wants to know_** Do you really know more about ships than Red, or are you just faking  
it?**_

Purple: Why would I be faking it? Of course I know more about ships than Red!

Red: I just know how to build them.

Lenny: You could be faking it to be in the spotlight though...

Purple: The Vortian ships...-goes into long explanation of the history of Vortian ships and about 3 other ships as well-

Purple: Happy?

Lenny: -wakes up- uh, what?

Purple: I hate you.

Jack: Very, uh, interesting speech Pur.

-spins the bottle and it lands on Zim again-

Zim: Gah! Why me???

Lenny: Cause people like you. Now truth or dare?

Zim: Well, in fear of having to do something incredibly stupid, i'm gonna go with truth this time.

Lenny: Okay, well, _**Merdina **_wants to know _**Lets say that, hypothetically, Dib captures the Tallest and Irk  
is in uproar. You have the power to stop him and save them, or you could nip  
over to Irk and make yourself Tallest (or Smallest, whatever works for you) in  
all the confusion. What do you do?**_

Zim: Oh, that's easy! First, I would find and kill Dib, then go back over to Irk and rule it.

Red and Purple: -glaring at Zim-

Zim: Uh, I mean, I would kill Dib, save my Tallest and the whole empire, and accept all the gratitude that they'll give me!

Jack: Nice. Might have time for one more spin.

-spins the bottle and it lands on Gir-

Gir: Woohoo!!! It picked ME!!!!

Jack: Yes it did. Truth or dare?

Gir: DARE!!

Jack: Alright. _**Dark-Harichan **_wants you to _**Suck on dib's GROTESQUE head until he is sad.**_

Gir: YAY!!!! -latches onto Dib's giant head and put's his entire mouth on it.-

Dib: You think because he's on my head, I'm gonna feel sad? Yeah right. I might get annoyed for awhile, but not sad.

Jack: Well, maybe next chapter you'll have a change of feeling about your head being sucked on.

Lenny: Stay tuned to see if Dib gives in to the sadness!


	3. Chapter 3

Dib: -crying uncontrollably-

Jack: See? I told you he'd give in by the time I got home. You owe me 10 bucks!!

Lenny: Grrr...-forks over the money-

Dib: I'm not crying because of Gir. I'm crying because when I was walking to the studio here...-sniff-...I tripped and fell in a ditch, got covered in thorns, and on top of all of that, i got mauled by a cat. This has just been the worst day of my life...-sniff-.

Jack: Awww, poor you. Anyway, Lenny, spin that bottle!!!

Lenny: Who are you now, that 'Price is Right' guy? -spins bottle-

-bottle lands on Dib-

Dib: Great, now my life is gonna get even worse. Just give me a truth question.

Jack: Uh, okay._**Love 4 Shygirl **_wants to know _**would you rather be pregnant by zim, or a random alien creature  
bent on 'sploding the universe?**_

Dib:...Uh...

Zim: Ewwww!!! That's disgusting!!!!

Dib: Uh, yeah! That is disgusting!! If I can't back down now though, I guess...the random alien bent on sploding the universe.

Jack: Oooookay...anywho...-spins bottle-

-bottle lands on Jack-

Jack: Sweet!! Da-

Red: Wait Jack! Think about this for a minute. What if the question involves you doing something stupid?

Jack:...I always do stupid things. Da-

Purple: Wait wait!! Uh, how about a death dare? Like, something that says that they dare you to kill yourself, huh?

Jack:...Well... I'm gonna die eventually. Da-

Zim: Hold on!! What if someone asked you to kiss one of us?!?

Jack: Ewwww, NO WAY!!! Truth!

-Everyone sighs in relief-

Lenny: Well, _**Black Omochao **_wants to know _**do you like the Charizard I gave you in "Questions for the  
cast"?**_

Jack: Yes.

Lenny: Okay! Moving on! -spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: Truth. Someone is gonna ask me to kiss Zim soon, I know it. I'm just staying on the safe side.

Lenny: Heh, well,_** Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ just wants to know _**if you had to choose between kissing Zim and dieing a slow,  
painful death, what would you do?**_

Tak: I would rather die than kiss Zim.

Zim: Ooh, that hurt.

Jack: Yeah, there's no love for you apparently. -spins bottle-

-bottle lands on Lenny-

Lenny: Oh gosh...y'know, for the sake of this fic, I'm gonna do a dare!

Red: Your gonna kill us all kid. _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant **_wants you to _**feed Jack a 2-pound bag of  
sugar.**_

Lenny:...No way.

Jack: Woohoo!!!! Come on, where's the sugar???

Lenny: Why do these things always happen to ME? -goes over to Jack and gives him the sugar that was once locked away-

Jack: -dumping the whole bag into his mouth-

Lenny: The sugar should start taking effect in a couple minutes. Soooo...I'd say we have about 3 minutes to live.

Dib: -who has stopped crying by the way- then lets hurry and spin the bottle one last time! -spins bottle-

-bottle lands on Tak again-

Tak: -sigh- I think the bottle is trying to get me to do a dare...so I'll go with truth again.

Lenny: Alright. _**GETxxOVERxxITxx **_asks _**would you rather marry zim and have like a gabzillionmillion kids or  
marry dib and have 80 kids.**_

Tak:...What kind of question is that?! I don't want kids with either of them!!! I don't want kids at all for that matter!!

Lenny: You do know that they're hypothetical questions, right? And hurry and answer the question, Jack's eye is already starting to twitch.

Tak: _Fine_. I'd rather pick...Zim.

Zim: Yes!!!

Tak: Ugh, I feel like dying after saying that!!

Lenny: You might get your wish! -points over to Jack who is foaming at the mouth and has a crazed look in his eyes-

Dib: If I didn't know him, I would've thought he had rabies. Dang, he looks crazier with sugar than he does with Fire!

Lenny: Yeah well, just imagine if he had a flamethrower right now.

Dib:...I'd rather not.

Lenny: Well, looks like we have a couple things to look forward to next time. Seeing if Dib will finally get sad and the outcome of Jack's sugar highness. Until then-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!

-Jack attacks Lenny and everyone else in the room. He also damages the VERY EXPENSIVE equipment that took both his and Lenny's allowance to buy-

Jack: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'M SUGAR HYPER AND I LIKE IT!!!!!

Dun, dun, DUN!!!


	4. Chapter 4

-The studio looks like a tornado went through it...a sugar hyper tornado-

Jack: -waking up- Owwww...my head hurts...-looks around studio-...what the hell happened?!

Lenny: -getting up from under the rubble- YOU are what happened! You ate a 2 pound bag of sugar, went on this crazy rampage and destroyed all of our hard earned equipment, and then out of nowhere, you just passed out!!

Jack:...Oh yeah, I remember. My sugar rush ended so suddenly that I just collapsed...Let's continue with the fic now, shall we?

-Everybody gets out from their hiding places-

Everybody- Yeah, sure, okay, whatever. -you can only guess who did the 'whatever'-

Jack: -spins bottle and it lands on Zim- Truth or dare?

Zim:...What the heck, dare.

Jack: Alright! Well,_**jellymaster**_ wants you to-

Zim: Wait! This is jellymaster's dare?? Oh no...

Jack: Yeah, this is _**jellymaster**_ and she wants you to-

Red: The same jellymaster who threatened me with that cashew bear thing and hit me countless time with a bat??? SHE'S asking truth or dare questions now too?! Help me...

Jack: Yes this is the same _**jellymaster**_ and she can ask questions if she wants too! Now, she wants Zim to-

Purple: This is my VERY insane fangirl, truth or daring us to do things or tell things that we wouldn't normally do or say in front of people?

Jack:...YES ALREADY!!!! AND SHE WANTS YOU TO _**go hug Gaz! Unless, if the "Almighty Zim" is too CHICKEN  
to do that?**_

Zim: The almighty Zim is not a poultry!!! -comes up behind Gaz and quickly puts his arms around her and then quickly takes them off...only to be backhanded by Gaz.-

Lenny: I think that could've gone better. Anyway, -spins bottle and it lands on Red-

Red: Is this still jellymaster or someone else 'Please be someone else, please be someone else, PLEASE be someone else...' --- Red thinking btw

Lenny: Yeah, this is still jellymaster.

Red: 'NOOOOOOOO!!!!' -sigh- alright...

Lenny: So, truth or dare?

Red: Truth!! I'm scared to do one of her dares!!

Lenny: Okay. _**jellymaster **_wants to know _**Do you really hate Cutie Cashew Bear that much? I mean come on,  
he's cute! Admit it! I SAID ADMIT IT, DANG IT!**_

Red: Yes, yes I do. Cute things just annoy me for some reason.

Jack: That wasn't so bad now was it?

Red: I thought she was gonna make me say something really personal.

Jack: Oookay. -spins bottle-

Lenny: How are you holding up Dib, with Gir on your head an all?

Dib: I'm still not sad. The bathroom isn't private anymore though...

-bottle lands on Purple-

Purple: Truth also. I like jellymaster but, she is crazy.

Jack: Fair enough. _**jellymaster **_wants to know _**Am I your best fangirl? I know I'm the most insane, but am I?**_

Purple: Yes you are. No one has ever been more dedicated to me. I thank you.

Dib: I have the strangest feeling that I'm gonna be picked next.

-bottle is spun and it lands on Dib-

Dib: -sighs- I knew it...just give me another dare. Maybe I'll get to do something that will help get Gir off my head!

Gir: YOUR HEAD SMELLS LIKE A PUPPY!!!! ---I got that from the 'Tak the hideous new girl' episode from my DVD box set.

Lenny: Uh, _**jellymaster**_ wants you to_** be locked in a room with Jack while he has  
flamethrowers!**_

Dib: WHAT!!??????!!!

Jack: YES!!! WHERE ARE MY FLAMETHROWERS?????!!!!!

Lenny: -sighs and then drags Jack and Dib into a convinently placed empty room, all the while Dib screaming something about being allergic to fire-

Dib: I SWEAR!! I'M ALLERGIC TO FIRE!!! It, uh, gives me a rash!!!

Lenny: The only thing that your allergic to is, wait, nothing!!! Besides, your the one who picked dare.

Dib: I didn't know!!!

Lenny: We all have to take risks. Just like I'm doing now for instance -brings out the flamethrowers that people got for Jack in 'Questions for the Cast' and gives them back to Jack while quickly shutting the door and locking it.- That's good enough for now.

-spins bottle and it lands on Zim again-

Zim: Nooooo!!! Not again!!!

Lenny: It's not from jellymaster anymore.

Zim: ...oh. Well, that's better. Just to be on the safe side though, I'm going with truth again.

Lenny: Alright. _**MyWhiteLady **_wants to know _**Is there any other Earth food besides waffles that doesn't make you  
sick?**_

Zim: Besides waffles? Uh, no. It has to be Irken made.

-Dib screaming 'Get me out of here!!' in the backround-

Lenny: Looks like that room is holding up pretty well to the fire.

-spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Zim: Great. Now we have to get Dib-stink out of there.

Lenny: Don't worry. I-

Zim: I'm not worrying about that stupid human!! I just want to see him suffer from these truth or dare questions just like everyone else here!!

Lenny: Okay, sorry. But I made a way for that room to put out the fire. A sprinkler system!

Red: I thought that room was just convinently placed there. You built it?

Lenny: Of course I built it. I knew someone was gonna give Jack a flamethrower at some point so, I built a room that could withstand fire and put it out also. And all I have to do is press this little button. -pushes little button and the sprinklers in the room come on-

-Dib yelling 'Halleluja!!' and Jack is throwing a tantrum.-

Lenny: -unlocks door and lets only Dib out- Jack, you can continue playing with your fire if you want.

Jack: Nothing will burn though!!! Everythings all wet and now I don't have a target!!

Lenny: I'm sure you'll think of something. Now Dib, truth or dare?

Dib: -who has absolutly no burn marks on him whatsoever- I just came out of a living hell basically, and you still want me to do a truth or dare question???

Lenny:...Yeah.

Dib: Fine, truth. That's the last time I do a dare. Oh and by the way, Gir didn't even melt in that inferno.

Gir: IT WAS HOT IN THERE!!! WOOHOO!!!!

Lenny: Yeah, anyway, _**Teya Yashitoda **_wants to know _**Do you respect Zim?**_

Dib: Ummm...I never thought about it before but, I think I do respect him. I mean, he actually turned the world into a Dance planet, the people of Earth actually seem happier,-

Zim: Only for an hour a day though. then they have to go back to being slaves.

Dib: So, yeah. I think I do respect Zim.

Zim: Your just trying to suck up to me so you can dance!

Dib: I can't dance! Why would I suck up to you if I can't dance?!

-huge argument starts-

Lenny: -sighs and spins the bottle again...it lands on Zim.- Zim!!! Truth or dare?

Zim: -stops arguing for a moment- Uh, truth. -starts arguing again-

Lenny: _**Teya Yashitoda **_wants to know _**Do human intestines taste bad?**_

Zim: -stops arguing again- Not really. Human intestines taste like Goosplorch. -goes back to arguing- --Goosplorch is an Irken food I made up.

Lenny:...Oookay. -gets ready to spin the bottle again when Jack suddenly breaks through the door and starts burning everything with the many flamethrowers that he has-

Jack: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW YOU ALL ARE MY MOVING TARGETS!!!!! BURN!!!!

Everybody: BACK UNDER THE RUBBLE!! -everybody hides under the rubble again-

And thus, the story is cut short again. Actually, it's longer than the other chapters. So, the story is cut long. No, that doesn't make any sense...-author keeps rambling on, and on, and on, and on...-


	5. Chapter 5

-Everything is now reduced to a pile of ash-

Jack: -shakes all the dust and rubble out of his hair- Wow, that was fun. Where'd everyone go?

-back in the house-

Lenny: This is the second studio that Jack's destroyed. We can't keep paying for damages!!

Jack: You also can't keep hiding from me!!

Zim: Listen Jack. Our lives are messed up enough with all these truths and dares, but with you around-

Jack: Wait, don't tell me. You want me to leave?

Lenny: What he's trying to say is...yes, you should leave.

Jack:...

Lenny: I'll do the fic, it won't be that hard.

Jack:...

Lenny: Uh, anyway, onto the first-

Jack: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET RID OF ME??!! HA, WHAT A JOKE!!!

Everybody:...

Jack: I'm STAYING WHETHER YOU ALL LIKE IT OR NOT!!! Ahem, now let's start shall we? -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: -who still has Gir on his head...drooling- Uh, ummmm...what the hell. Dare.

Jack: Sweet!! _**Empress of Spiffyness **_wants you to _**say "I love you, too, EoS"**_

Dib: Who's 'EoS'?

Lenny: Empress of Spiffyness.

Dib: Oh, uh, I love you.

Jack: Great, now, -spins bottle again and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Truth.

Jack: Oookay. _**Empress of Spiffyness **_wants to know _**If you were were suddenly stranded on Earth, but you could go back to Foodcourtia, which planet would you stay on? (Earth or Foodcourtia)**_

Zim: I'd stay on Earth of course!! Why would I go back to food service when I'm now ruling over a popular Dance planet?!

Jack: Good point. -spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: Everyone else has done a dare...I guess I should too.

Jack: ...Wow. Uh, _**Empress of Spiffyness **_wants you to_** kiss Zim.**_

Tak:...WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME??!!!???

Lenny: Oh, just give him a quick kiss, it won't be that bad!

Tak: You have no idea how long I'll regret this. -goes over to Zim and gives him a quick peck on the cheek- Ugh, I need to lie down.

Zim: That was it?! I got ripped off!!

Lenny: It was a kiss so it counted. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim again-

Zim: Dare!! I want to kiss Tak this time!!

Lenny: Uh, this dare won't have you kissing anyone._** Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants you to _**punch Red  
and/or Purple in the face.**_

Zim:...What?!

Red and Purple: No way!!!

Jack: One of you is going to have to give up your face for about three seconds of your life in order to be punched.

-Red and Pur look at each other-

Red: -sighs- I will. Pur's gotten hit with my lasers in the eye, now I'll get punched in the eye.

Zim: -gulps- I'm SO sorry my Tallest! -punches Red with as little force as he can while still making it a punch-

Red: -blinks a little- Was that it? Wow, I didn't feel a thing!

Zim: Maybe I should work on my upper arm strength a little more.

Lenny: You can start next chapter.

Jack: Yeah but don't worry, the next chapter of this epic game will be appearing soon!! Until then, byez!!

* * *

Truth be told, I do a lot of my stories either during or after school. That's why I don't get to upload as much as I want to.

-RulerofFire_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lenny: Your crazy Jack, y'know that? We're gonna get caught!

Jack: No we're not! Besides, mom has the house all to herself today so there's no way we'll be able to play in the house.

Lenny: But at SCHOOL?!

Jack: Hey, don't worry! It'll only be a couple of questions and then we'll get out of here.

Lenny: Fine. But of all places to hide...

Everybody: Why a janitor's closet???

Jack: Pssssh! No one ever looks in here!

Dib: 'Cept the janitor...

Jack: Now let's go. -barely manages to spin the bottle which lands on Red-

Red: I demand a re-spin! It's too small in here to spin anything!!

Lenny: Then really, what's the point of a re-spin?

Red: -sighs- Nevermind. Truth.

Jack: Alright, _**Merdina**_ wants to know _**Everyone always shows you as the evil one out of you and Pur.  
Would you actually do the whole 'killing Pur so you can be the only Tallest' routing?**_

Purple: Yeah Red, would you??

Red: No! Of course not!! It's bad enough we BOTH have to do all this paperwork all the time, I really wouldn't want to do the same amount I do plus Pur's work!!

Purple: You Never do your work!! You leave it all to me!!

Red: And that's why I can't afford to kill you.

Jack: Wow, uh, a lot of truth's are coming out huh? Umm, next. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Uh, truth.

Jack: _**ArslyAngel**_ wants to know _**Would you rather be stuck to Zim or Tak, who as a chanisaw at the  
moment and wishes to kill you?**_

Dib: I'd rather be stuck to neither of them...but if I REALLY had to pick, uh, I think I'd go with...Tak.

Tak: You do know I'd kill you.

Zim: I'd kill him to. He's dead with either of us!

Dib: Hey, I just needed to pick one so my turn would be over! I mean, these ARE hypothetical questions, right Jack?

Jack: Ooooh! Using my own words against me, nice! Anyway...-spins bottle and it lands on Dib again-

Dib: NO WAY!!! ZIM STOPPED THAT WITH HIS FOOT!! DIDN'T YOU SEE HIM!!????

Everybody: No.

Dib: _Fine!_ Truth again!

Lenny: _**Dead Chick Walking **_wants to know _**Where did you get your awesome trench coat?**_

Dib: Oh, uh, my dad got it for me. You'll have to ask him- wait! Wasn't this a question in 'Questions for the cast'? Go read that story and find out yourself!!

Jack: Stop yelling at people Dib, gosh! They just want to know things about you!! Jeez. -spins bottle again and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Truth.

Lenny: Why is everyone picking truth?! Do a dare!!

Zim: NO! Truth!

Jack: Okay, okay. _**Dark-Harichan **_wants to know _**Are there any type of cool martial arts that irkens are taught  
when trained? It was cool when you flipped that saucer lady in "attack of tha  
saucer morons.It looked like a hip flip! . **_

Zim: Oh that. Heh, it was nothing really. We Irkens are trained in hand-to-hand combat in case all else fails.

Lenny: Cool. Y'know, for being stuck in a janitors closet, we're getting a lot done.

Jack: Yeah, it's like faster in here or something.

Everybody: It's faster cause we want to get out of here!!

Jack: That explains it! -spins bottle and lands on Purple-

Purple: Okay, you want a dare, then I choose...Truth!

Lenny: Awww man!! Alright,-

Purple: I'm kidding! I'll really do a dare.

Lenny: Awesome!! Now, _**Invader Nyx **_wants you to _**hug me!**_

Purple: Hug YOU?! -points to Lenny-

Lenny: NO!! You hug Invader Nyx.

Purple: Oh, uh, alright. -somehow finds a way to go and hug Invader Nyx-

Jack: Cool, now-

Janitor: Hey you kids...and aliens...get out of my closet!!

-Everybody falls out of the closet and starts scattering in all dirctions-

Janitor: If I catch you in my closet again, I, I, I, uh, what was I talking about again? -loses train of though and walks away-

Jack That was close!

Lenny: I told you!!!

Jack: Oops! That's the bell and we have to go!! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Jack: Guess what people?? I almost died again!!!

Lenny:Yeah, there was a Thanksgiving incident with the turkey and-

Jack: I swallowed a turkey bone, it got stuck in my throat, i went to the hospital, put up a fight with the doctors-

Lenny: He has a needle phobia.

Jack: Yeah and then finally i just coughed it up! I didn't need the doctors help!!

Lenny: You were blue Jack. If the doctor hadn't of put that mask thing over your face, you would've died.

Jack: It was cool anyway!! And I got to miss school!!

Lenny: I'm gonna start now, you keep ranting ok?

Jack: Fine. -starts talking about his experience to the air...the air is very interested.-

Lenny: -sighs- Ok, -spins the bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Uh, truth. I don't trust anyone anymore.

Lenny: Alright._**Teya Yashitoda **_wants to know _**Are you an emo kid?**_

Dib: No, I'm not emo. Apparently, I'm just crazy.

Lenny: Wow, that was short. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: truth. I don't trust anyone either.

Lenny: Uh, alright again. _**Teya Yashitoda **_wants to know _**Do you like waffles? Do you like pancakes? Do you like french toast?**_

Zim: Jack was singing that song earlier!! Yes, I like all of those.

Lenny: Oooh, this is a short chapter. Oh well.Til next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Jack: We seriously have to stop making such short chapters.

Lenny: Well, we would be making longer chapters if 1)you updated more and 2)you would STOP MAKING THESE CHAPTERS DURING SCHOOL!!!!

Jack: I can't help it! School has awesome computers and I-

Zim: Another reason is that you keep rambling on when we could have started by now!

Jack: Fine! You want to start? Let's start! –spins bottle and it lands on Red-

Red: Truth.

Jack: Are you sure?

Red: Yes, why?

Jack: Jellymaster is gonna give you your truth question. Are you absolutely sure you're ready?

Red: _Jellymaster??!_ Then It's a definite truth!! Doing a dare from her would be suicide!!

Jack: Haha, okay. Truth it is. _**Jellymaster**_ wants to know _**What is your deepest, darkest secret?**_

Red: WHAT??!! I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANY OF MY SECRETS!!!!

Lenny: So, are you saying that you're not going to answer?

Red: There is no amount of nachos that will EVER convince me to tell any secrets I have…especially to jellymaster!! She'll use them against me!!!

Jack: Okay, I have a solution. I'll let you off the hook now, but the next time your picked by the almighty bottle of doom, you have to do a dare. Deal?

Red: …Deal.

Zim: Does this go for everybody?

Jack: Only when you know the person who's asking the truth or dare is crazy. – spins the bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: I don't know how jellymaster feels about me…I'm gonna do a dare.

-Everyone "Ooooooh's"-

Lenny: You're a brave kid. Especially after what jellymaster is making you do.

Dib: What?

Jack: _**jellymaster**_ wants you to _**throw GIR out the window and train yourself to fight off the rabid GIR fans that will be after you for doing that.**_

Dib: What??! You got to be kidding me!!! Can I do what Red did???

Jack: Uh, no. Only one break per chapter.

Lenny: You can do it next chapter.

Dib: -walks over to window- I'll be DEAD by the next chapter!! –takes GIR off his head and throws him out the window.-

Gir: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee…

Jack: You'd better start training GIR killer!!!

Dib: Right!! –Runs off to find a karate master who will train him in the art of Anti-fangirl kung-fu. –

Jack: Well, before the teacher catches us-

Lenny: Or another random janitor.

Jack: -we have to go. Dib will be away for awile so any truth or dare for him will be saved and used later…unless my mom cleans the computer out…yeah, then we'd have a problem-

Janitor: Hey! You all were in my closet the other day!! You ruined my broom collection!!!

Everybody: Uh-oh…

**Next time- When Janitors attack**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack: Wow, it's been awhile since the last update hasn't it?

Lenny: You've been preoccupied with other things?

Jack: Not really...I'm just lazy.

Lenny: It wouldn't surprise me if your next update was next year!!

Dib: -who got back from anti Gir fangirl training- That wouldn't be THAT long a wait. Next year is only in...about 4 or 5 weeks!

Lenny: I was being sarcastic but-

Jack: Who cares!! Let's start! -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Is this person crazy?

Jack: Ummm, MyWhiteLady-

Zim: Truth.

Jack: Ok, _**MyWhiteLady**_ wants to know _**Who was your favorite army from your army of armies? Tell me it was  
the pineapples, I know it was the pineapples!!**_

Zim: Actually, I liked the cyborg-demons the best. The pineapple juices gave me burn marks all over me!!

Lenny: That was nice to know. -spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: It this the same person?

Jack: Yes but-

Tak: Truth.

Jack: Would you all let me finish a sentence?! -sighs- Anyway, _**MyWhiteLady**_ wants to know _**if you were stranded on the moon, where no one could see you, and  
your uniform was... urm... whatever, you only have a plain simple skirt and  
T-shirt. Earth clothing. Would you wear it? I mean, Human clothes aren't that  
bad, are they? Come on, come on!**_

Tak: What happened to my uniform??

Lenny: It's a hypothetical question y'know.

Tak: Fine. Yes, I'd wear your pathetic Earth clothes.

Jack: You really sounded like Zim for a second.

Tak: You know what you just reminded me of? My kill list. I still have to go through with all those deaths.

Jack: You can do that later. Right now-

Lenny: Isn't mom coming home soon?

Jack: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LETTING ME FINISH MY- Hey, your right! Mom's supposed to be home right about...now!

-Front door starts unlocking-

Lenny: EVERYBODY HIDE!!!

-Everybody starts screaming and running around in circles while somehow, mom stays oblivious to all the noise in the house-

_**  
**_


	10. The most painful chapter yet

Lenny: I have an announcment to make to everyone...Jack will not be joining us this chapter.

Everyone: ...Is that a good or bad thing?

Lenny: Depending on which way you look at it, it could be either.

Red: And why WON'T he be joining us today?

Lenny: Because he's in his room playing what he calls the 'Greatest freakin' game of all time!!!'...Assassin's creed.

Jack: -from bedroom- **OBEY THE CREED!!!**

Lenny: I think he even put 'obey the creed' on his profile...anyway, Jack won't be joining us so-

Jack: Why won't I be joining you?

Lenny: Because your in your room...playing...what the-??!

Jack: I came out of my room all stealthy like and-

Zim: As much as we all would love to hear your ninja story, the world would like to play spin the bottle now.

Jack: Says the alien who never wanted to play in the first place. -spins the bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Is THIS person crazy?

Lenny: Are you going to ask that everytime the bottle lands on you?

Zim: Yes. Now, is this person crazy or not?

Jack: I don't know anymore!! People say their not crazy and then they do crazy things!! Just pick dare so that this chapter will be interesting!!

Zim: Okay, okay! -sighs- Dare.

Jack: Thanks. Now_**Kirby-Chan263 **_wants you to _**Dance with me! Dance with me and Gir on the awesome Dance planet of  
DOOM! **_

Zim: WHAT?! I DON'T DANCE, I JUST RULE OVER THIS NOW AWESOME PLANET!!!!!

Lenny: Well, dance to it's awesomeness then!

Gir: -who landed in a convienently placed truck full of soft cushions by the way- YEAH!!! DANCE MASTER, DANCE!!!!!

Zim: Gir no! No Gir, NO!!!! -Gir drags Zim down to the main dance hall where Gir starts breakdancing and Zim is forced to start dancing also-

Red: This is funnier than the time Zim had meat fused to his eyeballs! -Red and Purple look at each other and then spontaneously start laughing-

Jack: Wow, that was pretty funny.

Lenny: Yeah, that was but we have to move on. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: If this is the same person, then I want to do truth.

Jack: Awww, you always ruin the fun. _**Kirby-Chan263 **_wants to know _**Have you ever wanted to just annihilate someone because they you  
off so much for calling you crazy? Like the people at Skool? Or maybe even  
your father?**_

Dib: The first few times they started calling me crazy I did want to kill them but after awhile, the insults just started flying over my head. I just completely ignore them now.

Jack: So if I call you crazy now, it's not gonna affect you?

Dib: No.

Jack:...That's crazy!!

Dib: -sighs-

Lenny: Okay crazy boy, let's see who the all-powerful bottle will pick next. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Jack: ZIM! YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!!!

Zim: -walks into the room panting- Never...ask me...to dance...with...Gir or...Kirby-Chan263...again.

Jack: Okay, but can I ask you truth or dare?

Zim:...Truth.

Lenny: Figured. Alright,_** piloneo **_wants to know _**Have you ever heard of Bloody Gir? And is it your fault? gives Zim  
the evil eyes**_

Zim: -still panting- Oh yeah...I've heard of that rumor...Dib saw what he thought looked like blood all over Gir when all it really was was the ketchup that Gir had been playing with. He took a picture of Gir just as I had given him an order to go clean up. That was Gir's 'serious' face as he obeyed me for once.

Jack: So...all in all, it's just some crazy misunderstanding made up by the crazy boy? That's crazier!!

Dib: Stop saying that word!! Your driving me crazy with you saying crazy all the time!!

Lenny: Says the person who just used crazy twice in a sentence.

Dib: ...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! -runs away and slams into a wall, knocking him out cold-

Jack: Hey! I did that before!! Although, I was sugar high when I ran into the wall...and I was just dazed for a few seconds...and that wall just came out of nowhere...

Lenny: ANYWAY, -spins bottle and it lands on Dib- Should I spin the bottle again?

Jack: No, just read the question and we'll see if Dib's awake by then.

Lenny: Truth or dare?

Zim: Give the pathetic, big headed earth boy a dare!

Jack: You want him to do a dare?

Zim: Yes!! Make him suffer!!

Jack: Alright!! I'm giving him the truth question!!

Zim: Grrr...

Jack: _**piloneo**_ wants to know_** How many Paranormal Magizines DO you have besides UFO-Magizein and  
Crop Circles Magizein?**_

Dib: Uhhhhh...

Lenny: Hellooooooo???

Dib: Owwwww...uhhhhhh...-unconsious-

Jack: Well, it wouldn't have worked either way Zim so stop pouting!

Zim: Whatever. -pouts some more-

Jack: -sighs and then spins the bottle which lands on Red-

Lenny: Wow, this is your first one in a long while.

Red: Yeah, and if it's from jellymaster, then I'm not looking forward to it! Say, if I don't like what this person gives me, can I do what I did a couple chapters ago?

Jack: No because you still got to pay back the one time we did that for you. You never did your dare.

Red: So I need to do a dare to get that privilage back?

Lenny: Better now than wait for jellymaster's question.

Red: Uh,uh...Okay, I give...Dare.

Jack: Sweet! _**Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty **_wants you to _**stand in front of a laser machine until you're hit in the  
eye the same amount of times the lasers have hit Purple.**_

Red: What??! My lasers are turning on me!!

Purple: Maybe now you'll appreciate smoke machines more! Now you have to get hit in the eye 227 times with your precious laser.

Red: 227??! Your making that up! There's no way I zapped you 227 times!!

Purple: Tell that to my eye doctor. Now hurry up and get zapped!

Red: -slowly makes his way over to the laser machine and turns it on, aiming for his eye...it obviously zaps him- OWWWWWWWWW!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOO MAKE IT STOP!!!! OW, OW MAKE IT STOP!!

Purple: I hope your feeling my pain now!!

Jack: This has got to be the most painful chapter so far.

Lenny: Yeah, those lasers look like they hurt. Your doing great Red!! Only 198 more zaps to go!!

Red: NOOOO!!!! OW, OW, OWWWWW!!!!!!!

Jack: While he's having fun let's move on. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Lenny: Okay! Truth or dare Dib?

Dib: uhhhhhh...

Jack: I think he said truth.

Lenny: Yeah, me too. So, _**Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty **_wants to know _**Do you really love your dad?**_

Dib: ...uh...

Jack: I'll take that 'uh' as a yes.

Lenny: Yeah, despite the way he treats Dib, calling him crazy and all and never being home.

Jack: Fatherly love!! -spins the bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Truth.

Lenny: Why is everyone truthing now?? Not all things are bad when it comes to dares!!

Red: It's bad...OW!!...for me!!...OWWWW!!!

Lenny: That's you. It's not bad a lot of the times!!

Jack: Have you been truth or dared yet?

Lenny: Yeah, i think I was dared to give you a 2 pound bag of sugar in one of the earilier chapters.

Jack: Really? -thinks back- Why don't I remember that?

Lenny: All that sugar messes with your brain after awhile doesn't it?

Jack: I guess.

Zim: Back to ME!!!

Jack: Oh yeah. _**PyschoB **_wants to know _**What do you say to those who are struggling with the dark side?**_

Zim: Are they struggling to come _TO_ the dark side or do they want to get away from it?

Jack: Come join the dark side, we have cookies!!

Zim: I say this for everybody who's struggling with the dark side in any way, that you can't escape it. It will eventually consume you and you'll have to face it yourself.

Lenny:...Did that sound like something from Star Wars?

Jack: I was thinking along the lines of Spider-Man 3.

Zim: Hey, I just answered the question so that's good enough for me.

Lenny: Fair enough. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim again-

Zim: Gah!! I just did one!!!

Jack: The mighty bottle wants you to do a dare. It won't stop picking you until you do a dare.

Zim: -sighs in defeat- Fine! I'll do a dare!

Jack: Wise decision cuz it's from jellymaster so this should be interesting.

Zim: jellymaster? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Red: OW!!!!!...Don't let her know...OWWW!!!!...that I'm in pain!!!!...AAAHHHH!!!!...She'll just laugh at me!!...OWWWW, AAAHHHHHH, OW!!!!!!

Zim: Can I do what Red's doing?

Lenny: You want to get zapped by a laser?

Zim: _Did_, I meant to say did. Can I do what Red DID a couple chapters ago and save myself the embarrassment?

Jack: You don't even know what the dare is!

Zim: Do I want to know?

Lenny: Just let me read it and then we'll let you decide.

Zim: -groans- Fine.

Lenny: Alright well, _**jellymaster**_ wants you to _**eat as many doughnuts as you can without puking! Unless  
you are not as amazing as you SAY you are! **_

Zim: ME??? NOT AMAZING????? HOW DARE YOU SAY THE ALMIGHTY RULER OF THIS WORLD, THE ALL POWERFUL ZIM, IS NOT AMAZING!!! i WILL FULFILL YOUR REQUEST PATHETIC EARTH CHILD!!! -dashes of to Dunkin' Doughnuts and get 20 big boxes of assorted doughnuts and then comes back- Anything I don't finish you all can have because that's the kind of AWESOME RULER I AM!!! I GIVE MY SUBJECTS DOUGHNUTS!!!! -with all that ranting done, Zim starts stuffing his face full of doughnuts.

Purple: -drooling- Those look REALLY good...

Lenny: You can have some doughnuts once Zim finishes the dare.

Jack: Everyone give me the powdered doughnuts!!

Everybody: NO!!

Lenny: You can have all the plain doughnuts and maybe a couple chocolate frosted.

Jack: Ewww, I hate the plain doughnuts. Just give me the chocolate frosted ones then.

Zim: -slowing down and getting queasy- Uhhh, I don't feel good...

Jack: Quick! How many doughnuts did he eat??

Purple: He ate 16 out of the 20 boxes!! Can I start eating now???

Lenny: Help yourself.

Purple: Yay!! -dives into the rest of the doughnut boxes-

Lenny: If your gonna throw up Zim, go do it outside. I don't want to smell your barf.

Jack Yeah, like the time he ate all those waffles...ah, good times.

Lenny: We should get back to the story.

Jack: Agreed. -spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: If this is still jellymaster, then I choose truth.

Jack: You don't want to do a dare?

Tak: Looking at Zim, no.

Lenny: That is a good point. Alright, _**jellymaster**_ wants to know _**How did you get that tube-thingy on your head. Everybody knows  
cute little smeebies aren't born with something like that naturally!**_

Tak: It's like a piercing for you humans except a lot less painful. It synchronizes with the PAK and allows me to tell dumb people what to do.

Lenny: Can you tell Jack to stop being crazy?

Tak: I don't like you so, no.

Jack: Haha!! You can't stop the craziness!! -spins bottle again and it lands on Gir-

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!! I'M SPECIAL!!!

Lenny: Yes you are now truth or dare?

Gir: Hmmm...

Lenny: Think, you did a dare the last time so-

Jack: Let him pick what he wants!

Gir: Truth!! Hehe...

Lenny: Yes!! _**TheBroccoliMustDie**_ wants to know_** Do you have a penguin I could borrow?**_

Gir: -rumages in his head for a few minutes before finally pulling out a distressed looking penguin- HERE YA' GO!! I NAMED HIM BOB!!! -hands TheBroccoliMustDie the penguin-

Jack: Wow. What doesn't Gir have in that head?

Zim: -felling better after puking for 20 minutes- A brain.

Lenny: So true. -spins bottle and lands on Jack-

Jack: Finally! Truth!

Lenny: What?? Of all people, I thought you'd get a dare every chance you got!

Jack: Well, everyone is doing truth in the chapter and anyone who has done a dare has either gotten zapped by lasers-

Red: And I'm...OW!!...still getting zapped by them...OWW!!

Jack: -or gotten sick on doughnuts.

Lenny: Dib did a truth and he still got knocked out cold.

Jack: Dib ran into the wall by himself. Just give me the truth question.

Lenny: Fine. _**TheBroccoliMustDie**_ wants to know _**Have you ever used your flame thrower in a fire department?**_

Jack: I didn't use a flame thrower cuz it was a class field trip, but I did bring one of those Aim-and-Flame things. The Firemen know me too well so, as soon as they found out I was in the building, they kicked me out. That's when I set the ground around the Fire station on Fire.

Lenny: Yeah, and that's also when you were charged for property destruction, or something along those lines.

Jack: It wasn't THAT bad. The Fire only spread a couple feet...

Lenny: Whatever. You still had to pay up.

Jack:...It wasn't that mu-

Zim: Can we get back to the story?

Jack: The rest of the Fire station story?

Zim: No, THIS story!!

Lenny: Oh yes, of course. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack again-

Jack: Yay!! Now I'll pick dare!!

Lenny: Oh no. _**MyWhiteLady**_ wants you to _**MAKE A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT. PEOPLE THERE WOULD LOVE YOU.**_

Jack: I had an account, but then someone hacked onto it and I lost all my pictures. I never made another in fear of losing it again.

Lenny: Believe it or not, Jack had some pretty good pictures.

Jack: Yeah, they were like different animals with different colered Fire as the backround.

Zim: Your drifting off topic again!

Jack: No, I'm talking about my devia-

Zim: NOT THAT TOPIC!! THE STORY!!!

Jack: Oh, right. Well I'm done so, -spins bottla and lands on Dib-

Lenny: Where did Dib go? He was just laying here a few minutes ago.

Zim: The Gir fangirls took him away to their Gir shrine to beat him up for throwing Gir out the window.

Gir: I was FLYING!!!

Lenny: How do _you_ know this?

Zim: Cuz I'm reading it off the paper they left behind.

Lenny: Oh. Should we devise a rescue mission?

Jack: Well, -looks around the room- Red still has 98 more zaps left, Purple: looks too full to stand up, Tak wouldn't care in the least, I don't feel up to it, and you just got done puking.

Lenny: What about me?

Jack: You can go and rescue Dib.

Lenny: But why ME??

Zim: Didn't he say what was wrong with all of us? Your the only one who doesn't have a problem!

Lenny: Jack doesn't have a problem either! And I do have a problem,-

Jack: Yeah, your annoying, now go rescue Dib!

Lenny: ...Hmph!! -walks off in a pout to go rescue Dib-

Zim: What a brave kid. Stupid, but brave.

Jack: Yeah. Anyway, moving on. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Oh my gosh!! Not again!!

Jack: Just do dare again and maybe it'll stop.

Zim: Fine, dare, whatever it takes for the damn bottle to stop picking me!!

Jack: _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants you to _**lock the Tallests in a room with one of my cyborg-demons-which haven't  
eaten all day.**_

Zim: Oh...my...gosh...

Jack: Haha!!! Wow!!!The only Tallest left is you Purple!!

Purple: I can't even stand up my stomach hurts so much...uhhh...

Jack: But your not fat so, you can move! -helps Purple on hi feet whether Purple likes it or not-

Purple: -being dragged into an empty room- NO!! Don't leave me in there with those things!! I'll never make it out alive!!

Jack: Well then, it was nice knowing you. -throws Purple into the room with the cyborg-dmon immediatly coming after him-

Purple: -from inside room- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! GET THEM OFF OF ME!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Jack: Toughen up Purple!! Fight them off!!

Zim: I don't want my Tallest to die though!!

Jack: Don't worry. If Purple doesn't make it, you still got Red!

Zim: He'll be half blind!!

Jack: None of this is my problem, I just spin the bottle. -with that said, spins the bottle and it lands on Gir-

Gir: YAAAAY!!!!!! IT LIKES ME!!

Jack: That it does. Truth or da-

Gir: Dare me, dare me!!!!

Jack: Wow, okay, dare._** Zim'sMostLoyalServant **_wants you to _**throw a pie at Gaz.**_

Gir: Okay!! -takes a cherry pie out of his head and throws it at Gaz who gets splattered with the pie- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhehehehe...

Gaz: -So focused on the last level of her video game that she didn't even notice-

Jack: Awww, what a rip-off!! -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz-

Gaz: Truth. -doesn't look up from game-

Jack: Okay well, _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant **_wants to know _**are you really as cruel as some fans (like Dibsthe1) write you  
as?**_

Gaz: Yes. -continues playing game-

Jack: Well, there you gave it folks, Gaz really is as cruel as people make her out to be!!Stay tuned next chapter to see if Lenny rescued Dib from the insane Gir fangrils, as well as finding out if Purple survived the hungry crborg-demon attack, and if Red will still have his eyesight!! And now, some last words before sighning off...**OBEY THE CREED!!! **Thank you.

* * *

**Author's note: I am NOT advertising Assassin's creed -even though it IS an awesome game!- I just HAD to put it in my story though. Thx!**

**-RulerofFire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note-** There have been a few people who haven't had their questions posted yet. Well, don't blame me, blame my crappy computer. It went on a crazy deleting spree and deleted those questions that I had on another chapter. I lost those questions and was forced to continue with what I had left. If you want, you can send you questions back in and I promise to put them in the next chapter. Thx for all you support people!!

Jack: I'm gonna start this chapter off without talking a lot okay? Because I seem to talk SO much before the first spin in every chapter and I think it's time I break this habit because I'm wasting a lot of valuble time and also,-

Zim: Your doing it again! Stop talking and just get on with the first question already!!

Jack: Oh, sorry. Anyway,-

-door slams shut and Lenny and Dib walk into the room with Dib muttering something about how evil fan girls are-

Lenny: Do not EVER ask me to go rescue anybody ever again!! Those fans are brutal!!

Jack: You don't have to go anywhere for awhile…unless you do a dare…that could be a whole different story…-spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Figures. This bottle hates me. Do I know this person?

Jack: It's you most loyal servant.

Zim: Well in that case, truth. I mean, I truth my servant but…great, now I'M rambling on and on…anyway, truth.

Jack: Okay well, _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants to know _**if the humans had found out about your mission BEFORE you turned the world into a Dance Club Planet, and captured GIR, would you have tried to save him, or would you have run like heck and saved yourself?**_

Zim: That's easy! I would save myself and then rebuild Gir into the Sir unit that I so truly deserve!

Jack: The last time you remodeled Gir, he destroyed the library and nearly got you caught by the humans.

Zim: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Fine then, I'll have to go rescue the little pest.

Lenny: Good choice I mean, imagine all the Gir fans that will be after you for abandoning Gir.

Zim: ALRIGHT!! I ALREDY SAID I WOULD RESCUE HIM!!

Jack: Alright, alright. We're just making sure!! –spins bottle and it lands on Lenny-

Lenny: I just got back from rescuing this moron and you still want me to do a truth or dare?!

Jack: Yes, now pick.

Lenny: -sighs- Fine, truth. I don't feel like doing anything stupid right now.

Jack: Okay. _**MyWhiteLady**_ wants to know _**How long have you lived with Jack ikn your life? And how have you survived it??**_

Lenny: I have lived with Jack for 14 years. How I'm still alive is still a mystery even to me.

Jack: One word- Luck. –spins bottle and it lands on himself- Sweet!! I'm gonna dare myself!

Zim: You're an idiot! _**Grogie13**_ wants you to_** lock yourself in a room with a taco-crazy GIR.**_

Jack: Do I get any tacos?

Zim: No, but Gir does.

Jack: Awww, I would've liked this dare more if I had some food too. –walks into a room were Gir is waiting with a huge crate full of tacos-

Gir: TACOS!!!

Lenny: With his luck, he'll probably make it out alive and without a scratch! –spins bottle and it also lands on himself- Great, now this bottle has it in for however spins it. Truth again.

Zim: Alright well, _**Grogie13**_ wants to know_** would you rather be on a planet were Jack was emperor and you were considered demonic –and burned alive-, or be locked in a room with Jack who is incredibly hyper and has a flamethrower?**_

Lenny: Well, if I was beiong burned alive, Jack would just laugh and not do anything to help. If I was trapped with him, I could survive it out until his hyperness went down and his flamethrower ran out of gas. So, all in all, I'd rather be locked in a room with him.

Zim: You talk way more than he does y'know.

Lenny: Yeah, it's a bad habit. Anyway, that's all the questions we had so, in order to see if Jack survives with Gir, tune in next chapter. Til then, byez!


	12. The end?

**Author's note-** I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I won't be able to finish the story!!! –crying uncontrollably- A lot of stuff has come up and it's taking the time I need for the story and, and… I WON'T BE ABLE TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTINS ANYMORE!!!!! I FEEL LIKE I LET YOU ALL DOWN!!!! –waterfall of tears- But, -sniff- with all bad news ther's good news right? I won't e writing Invader Zim stuff for awhile but I will write…some other stuff. I have a story somewhere in my twisted head and it will be published soon. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!!! –starts crying like a maniac again-

* * *

Ahem, sorry bout that. But sadly it's true. I will not be able to finish the story but there WILL be other stories! I'LL BE BACK!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **FIRE!!!!** - RulerofFire


	13. The come back

For all of you people that were truly sad to see me end this fic so suddenly, I have some good news...THE FIC IS BACK ON!!!! YAAAAAAY!!! I have plenty of time now so any questions that you want to send in, send in now!! Those of you who never got a chance to write a truth or dare question can now participate and for those of you who have been with me since the beginng, you know how this fic works: Ask both a truth AND a dare and then I'll force the cast of Invader Zim to pick one. Also, as an extra bonus (I have GOT to stop watching those damn infomercials!!), I'm writing up an epilouge to the 'Questions for the Cast' fic and telling about how much better the world has become once Zim took over. Watch out for that story, coming soon!! So, I think you've waited long enough, now I command you to send me your truth or dare questions!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! GIMME SOME FIRE WHILE YOUR AT IT!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**--RulerofFire** (I'm back and better than ever! Sry, that just came out...I'm shutting up now...)


	14. Finally updated

**Author's notes: **I'M BACK!!!! Sry for the wait but there was a little incident in my bedroom...involving fire...and the fire department, BUT i'll talk about that later!! Right now, I'm giving you people what you all crave for...CHAOS!!!!!

* * *

-The Fire department FINALLY leaves- 

Lenny: Well Jack, you've finally done it. You've managed to set the house on fire, get the fire department involved, AND keep everyone waiting on a story they probably think is long gone!!!! Are you happy now???!!

Jack: Okay, let's get the facts straight here: I set MY ROOM on Fire, NOT the house, this ordeal wasn't on the news so chill out, and it's hard to continue a story when the computer literally melts.

Zim:...You computer...melted?

Jack: Technically, it got so hot that the screen cracked and started falling apart-

Dib: Well, how about instead of rambling on about this experience, you finally get this fic started again?

Lenny: Yeah, for once, do something right and start up the fic again.

Jack: Okay, jeez. So people, sorry for the wait but now...IT'S TIME TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE:TRUTH OR DARE STYLE!!!

Zim: continuing again...

Jack: Yes and now, -spins bottle for the first time in ages- the almighty bottle will pick the first victim.

-Bottle lands on...Dib!-

Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Why must I suffer the madness first???

Jack: The Almighty bottle has spoken!! Truth or dare?

Dib: -sighs- If anything, I'm gonna start out slow and with a truth.

Lenny: Boring but, oh well. _**PyschoB**_ wants to know _**What is the most boring subject in school and did you realize that the  
way you spell "school" is wrong and bugs the hell out of me?**_

Dib: Science is the most boring. Everything we "learn" in science is all fake. Now Zim and his race, we could learn a lot in science if we actually dissected them!!

Zim: Hey watch it Dib-monkey! I rule this world now so insulting me should recieve the death penalty!

Lenny: IF there actually was a death penalty...

Zim:...SILENCE!!!

Dib: -rubs ears- Uh, yeah, I realize skool is spelled wrong. Apparently, no one else seems to care.

Jack: I like that spelling of skool, anyway...-spins bottle...which lands on Gir-

Gir: YAAAAY!!! IT LIKES ME!!!!

Zim: GIR! NO YELLING!!! ONLY THE GREAT MASTER OF THIS DANCE PLANET CAN YELL!!!!

Red: WOULD YOU BOTH STOP YELLING?! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!

Jack: GIR, JUST PICK TRUTH OR DARE!!

Lenny: WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING??

Jack: I DON'T KNOW now let's stop.

Gir: Ummm, whatever Master wants me to do.

Zim: Then do a truth.

Gir: Okay!! Dare!!

Zim: What??! I said-

Gir: Today's opposite day!! WOOHOO!!

Lenny: Umm, someone's been watching a little TOO much Spongebob...

Jack: Well, he wants a dare so_** PyschoB**_ wants Gir to _**attack Zim with hugs!**_

Zim: What? NOOO!! -starts suffocating as Gir jumps on his face and won't let go- Gir...let...go...can't...breath...

Gir: Okie dokie!! -jumps off and starts giggling uncontrollably-

Zim: -taking in huge gulps of air- Just...spin the ...bottle...so we can...get this...thing over with...-collapses but NOT passed out-

Jack: Oh fine.- spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: NOOOOO!!!!...Truth.

Lenny: Your boring too! Well, _**PyschoB **_wants to know_** If I were to say that thousands of xenophiles were coming after you to  
glomp you what would you do?**_

Zim: Uhhh, I'd probably run away screaming like crazy...I mean, who wouldn't???

Jack: True, true. -spins bottle again and it lands on both Tallest-

Purple: Uh, how is that possible?

Jack: It's the most powerful bottle on the planet meaning it has secrets never before revealed to anyone other than it's makers-

Lenny: Jack, shut up. Truth or dare?

Red and Purple: Truth.

Lenny: You guys are no fun! At least Gir took a risk!

Red: He's a brainless robot, what do you expect form him?

Lenny:...Fine. _**PyschoB**_ wants to know _**What was the funniest transmission you've ever recieved from Zim, or  
Gir?**_

Purple: The funniest? Well that's hard because there are a lot of them-

Red: No, that's easy! The funniest transmission was definetly the one where he was wearing a bear suit for no reason!

-Red and Purple look at each other and then burst out laughing-

Jack: What was the deal with the bear suit anyway?

Zim: Ummm, I'll tell you later...

Lenny: Y'know, someone's bound to make you truth it out.

Zim: Well then I'll just wait for that day to come!

Jack: Well then we're moving on. -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz-

Gaz: Truth. I'm in the middle of this level and I don't feel like doing anything stupid right now.

Lenny: Fair enough. _**Adderstar of ValorClan **_wants to know _**Who would you rather spend five hours in an empty room with: Dib, Zim  
or Iggins?**_

Gaz: Iggins.

Dib: Really? I thought you hated him.

Gaz: I do. Once I'm alone in the room with him, I'll finally get my chance to kill him.

Jack: Ohh, good thing to because that kid is sooooo annoying!! -spins bottle and it lands on Purple-

Purple: -finally recovering from his laughing fit- Ohhh, ah, truth.

Lenny: Seriously, why do we even bother!! Is it gonna be truth the entire chapter??

Jack: Don't make us make a new rule that might get you to do a dare every time your asked...

Purple: Fine! Next person who asks me, i'll do a dare but for now, truth.

Lenny: Ohh, i'm looking forward to that! So, _**Rambonata**_ wants to know _**Do irkens have pets?**_

Purple: If enslaving other planets and using it's people to "fetch" our snacks and stuff is considered a pet, then yes we do.

Jack: I think they mean like a dog or cat or something along those lines.

Purple: Oh, well then no.

Jack: Too bad for you, dogs are the best! -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Can I have just _one_ more truth?

Lenny: _Fine. One_ more. _**Rambonata**_ wants to know _**Are you really Sure your sane?**_

Zim: What, you think I wouldn't know if I was truly sane??? YOU still think I'm insane, is that it??? Well, let me tell you-

Jack: Short and simple; He's NOT sane.

Zim: YES I AM!!!

Jack: Keep telling yourself that. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Ummm, can I also-

Lenny: You know what? Fine. Have one more truth but the next person the bottle lands on HAS TO do a dare!! Now, _**Rambonata **_wants to know _**Do you have any idea why everyone says you have a big head?**_

Dib: I really don't know. But i think it all started when Gir started singing the 'Why is his head so big?' song while we were selling that disgusting chocolate.

Jack: Hey, I bought a whole box from you and never got my money back when i found out it was sawdust!! You owe me 10 bucks!

Dib: Uh, I'll pay you back when uh...someone asks me to!

Jack: Then I'll dare you myself!

Dib: -starts shaking nervously-

Lenny: Don't worry, he threatens me at home all the time and look! I'm still alive!

Jack: That's cause your my brother. Dib on the other hand...

Lenny: Okay! Before this gets anymore violent, -spins bottle which lands on Gaz- now, you HAVE TO do a dare.

Gaz: And if I don't wanna? -pulls out chainsaw she had been saving from the 'Questions for the cast fic'-

Lenny: Uh, I ummm...please?

Gaz: -puts chainsaw away- Fine. It was out of gas anyway.

Lenny: -sigh of relief- Okay, _**Rambonata **_wants you to _**... I dare you to... Err... play on your gameslave somemore**_

Gaz: Alright. -goes back to playing the gameslave-

Zim: How come she gets the easiest one??

Lenny: C'mon, do you really expect anyone to mess with her? -spins bottle and it lands on Red-

Red: Since she just did a dare, can I do a truth?

Jack: You guys are pathetic! Here, _**Rambonata **_wants to know _**What would you do if I said that i was your #1 fangirl?**_

Red: Uhhh, probably say thank you for, uhh, being so supportive of me...yeah.

Jack: Can someone PLEASE do another dare? -spins bottle and it lands on Lenny-

Lenny: Uh-oh...

Red: C'mon Lenny, do a dare!

Purple: It's only fair since you yelled at us for not picking dare!

Dib: Or are you gonna be boring too?

Lenny: Okay, okay, I'll do a dare! Just to prove that I can take a risk.

Jack: Well, _**Rambonata **_wants you to _**leave till 3 chapters are done! (yes i pity you)**_

Lenny: At least SOMEONE out there feel bad for me.

Jack: Great, now I'm gonna have to do this alone for 3 chapters...

Lenny: You did pretty good in 'Questions for the cast', I'm sure you'll survive. -starts packing his bags-

Zim: Where are you gonna go for 3 chapters?

Lenny: I'll hopefully make it to the most popular dance club on the planet and then go Gir's dance lessons to see what happens to Dib while he's there.

Dib: Noooo!! I don't want you to see my torture!!

Jack: Fine, leave, but bring back some souvineers!

Lenny: -gets on the nearest bus and heads off to dance for 3 chapters-

Jack: Great, now I'm stuck with doing everything. -spins bottle and it lands on himself- Oohh, I'll dare myself and see if I can get a 3 chapter vacation too!

Red: Not exactly. _**Rambonata **_wants you to _**Tell me the secret to being the ruler of Fire!**_

Jack: Well, your on a roll already, spelling 'Fire' with a capital 'F'. Good job. But to be a ruler like I am, you must sacrifice some things...like your room for instance...

Dib: That was your stupidity, not a sacrifice!

Jack: Whatever. Now, focus entirely on Fire for the next 15 years and maybe you'll be good enough to call yourself the ruler of it.

Zim: 15 years?

Jacks: Yep. I was BORN a pyromaniac. -spins bottle again and it lands on Red-

Red: Ummm-

Jack: Fine, you can do another truth.

Red: Uh, okay, thanks.

Jack: Yeah yeah, _**Rambonata **_wants to know _**What is the avreage hight of irkens?**_

Red: The average height for a normal Irken is about 5'5 to about 6'1. A Tallests average height is about 7'5 to 9'1.

Jack: Well, as much as I would like to finish the rest of the truth or dares in this chapter, I'm gonna do a few in the next chapter just so I can get Lenny back in here faster.I will update ASAP and hopefully not set my room on Fire again. Until next time!! Dib, I want my money NOW!

Dib: Help me...


	15. Chapter 15

Jack: Okay guys, Lenny's still gone so don't try taking advantage of the situation okay? Because if you do-

-Everybody quickly runs out of the studio only to find a barbed wire fence around the place, a moat filled with vicious water creatures, and an electric fence with 10,000 volts going through it-

Jack: As I was saying, if you do try to leave, you'll have to make it through the various obstacles I put up.

Dib: Your running the fic like a dictatorship!

Jack: ONLY until Lenny gets back. Now, if you all would make it back into the studio, we'll get this and the next chapters done quick enough so that Lenny will come back sooner.

-Everybody rushes back inside eager to get this over with-

Jack: Now first, -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz-

Gaz: I can sense a stupid dare coming up. Truth.

Jack: Ohh, good choice. _**piloneo **_wants to know _**Why is your hair purple? 0o?**_

Gaz: Because it can be. Got a problem with that?

Dib: It's probably because our mother's hair might have been purple.

Jack: No one was talking to you Dib. Wait your turn. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib- NOW, someone wants to talk to you!

Dib: I'm gonna-

Jack: Okay, this chapter is going to have at least a couple dares, got it? Next person, I don't care who, gets a dare!

-Everyone is crossing their fingers hoping that they won't be picked next-

Jack: Anyway, _**piloneo **_wants to know _**Can I have you glasses? I need a new pair! TT**_

Dib: You can't have mine! I'm blind without these!! Just get another pair yourself!

Jack: You are a very heartless person Dib. First, you steal money from me and never give it back,-

Dib: I told you I would when-

Jack: AND, now your refusing to give piloneo a new set of eyes? Your crueler than Zim! At least he treats humans better!!

Dib: FINE!! -gives piloneo his glasses- Happy now?!

Jack: Where's my money?

Dib: -sighs- Just wait til Lenny gets back.

Jack: That's not fair! When Lenny leaves, it's almost like blackmail! -angrily spins bottle again...and it keeps spinning...and spinnning...and spinning- Umm, maybe that was a little TOO hard...

Everybody: Ya think?

-bottle finally stops spinning and lands on Zim-

Zim: Do I REALLY have to-

Jack: YES!! Do the dare! _**piloneo **_wants you to _**Protect Dib after he has posted the 'Gaz running in a tutu  
thing' on Youtube, for Gaz will try to kill him.**_

Zim: What?

Jack: That's what Gaz's dare was. Dib's dare was to post it on youtube if she had actually done it, and now your dare is to protect Dib from something that isn't even gonna happen. Now, that wasn't so hard now was it?

Zim: Uh, no, I guess not...

Jack: Good. Now maybe you'll dare more often. -spins bottle and it lands on Tak- Wow, haven't heard from you in a long while.

Tak: Truth. I was hoping not saying anything would make me undetectable to the bottle.

Jack: The almighty bottle see's all. _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants to know _**how long did it take to track down Zim after you escaped planet  
Dirt? **_

Tak: After I escaped Dirt, it took me about 2 years to track him down. Actually, it took me 20 minutes to track him down but 2 years to get to Earth. Apparently, his brainless robot was playing with the communication controls which made it extremly easy to find his exact location.

Jack: Ahh, so it was Gir's fault that all along...well there's no surprise there.

Zim: GIR, BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS, YOU HAVE ALMOST COST ME-

Jack: Save it for later Zim. I want to get through these questions fast.

Zim: But he-

Jack: And do you really think it's a good idea to yell at Gir and possibly make him cry? All the Gir fangirls will come after you and capture you like they did to Dib all those chapters ago.

Dib: AAAHHHHH!!!!!! Those evil fangirls!!! The pain!! The torture!!! The hours upon hours of Barney that they made me watch!!

Zim: AAAAHHH!! The thought of it is unpleasant, even for the almighty ZIM!!

Jack: -shudders at the mention of Barney- That evil dinosaur is gonna be the next to get burned...-spins bottle again and it lands on himself- Oh yay! I'll take a dare, unlike the rest of you.

Zim: Whatever. _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant **_wants you to _**go all chapter without burning something down or eating something with sugar.**_

Jack: Heh, that'll be easy.

-5 minutes later-

Jack: WHERE'S MY SUGAR??? I NEED SUGAR!! ESPECIALLY CHOCOLATE, YES, CHOCOLATE!! GIVE ME SOME CHOCOLATE!!! -luckily, they had all restrained Jack a few seconds after the dare was read-

Dib: Umm, it doesn't look good for this chapter...

Zim: Dib-human, that was the smartest thing you've said all day.

Tak: Would you two stop talking for 5 seconds and close the chapter before Jack-

-Jack breaks free of the restraints -_we all saw that coming-_ and tears apart the studio looking for his chocolate stash-

Tak: Hurry and close it!

Dib: Right,uh, due to technical difficulties-

Zim: THERE'S A CRAZY HYPER PYROMANIAC ON THE LOOSE AND HE'S LOOKING FOR CHOCOLATE!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AND DON'T GIVE HIM ANY CHOCOLATE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!!!!

Jack: CHOCOLATE!!! -attacks the camera equipment and the screen, or fic, go dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note- **Yes!! FCAT testing is finally over!! Now I can actually finish some of these chapters!!

* * *

Jack: -happily munching on chocolate he got when he finally found his chocolate stash- Just think everyone, Lenny should be coming back next chapter!

Everyone: Uhhhhh... -everyone is sprawled across the floor-

Jack: Right, let's get as many done before he gets back so he's got nothing for the next chapter! -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Uhhhh...do I have to answer now?

Jack: No...Now!

Zim: Grrr...Truth.

Jack: Oh, come on! Not all truth's again!

Zim: I'm the first one!

Jack: Whatever. _**MissDomaYuset**_ wants to know _**How do you feel about being the shortest Irken ever recorded?**_

Zim: I'm not the shortest anymore. I grew a few inches during the series and now, I'm proud to say that I'm taller than Skooge!

Red: You an inch taller than him Zim. Not much of an achievement.

Zim: Hey, I am taller and that's good enough for me!!

Jack: Whatever makes you happy. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim again-

Zim: NO WAY!! NOT AGAIN!

Jack: If your gonna scream again, that's an automatic dare.

Zim:...Truth.

Jack: The bottle's going to pick you until you do a dare y'know.

Zim: That's a risk I'm willing to take.

Jack: You really are no fun. Anyway, _**Grogie13 **_wants to know_** If Tallest Red were trapped in a burning car, and Tallest Purple were drowning, and both their PaKs were deactivated, who would you save?**_

Zim: It's this person again? Perfect example of why I didn't do a dare! They made me look stupid in the other fic! Always throwing marshmellows at me...

Red: If your done ranting Zim, I'd like to know which one of us you would save. Me or Purple?

Zim: Ummm..

Jack: It's not that hard Zim. I mean, it's not like this scenario is ACTUALLY gonna happen-

Purple: BUT, if it ever did, which one of us would you save huh?

Zim: uh, can I get back to this question later?

Jack: Normally I'd say no but, this time I'll give you til the end of this chapter to answer.

Dib: -who finally woke up from being unconcious- Wow, your pretty generous once you eat some chocolate.

Jack: Yeah, one of my flaws. Moving on, -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Darn, I should've pretended to still be passed out.

Jack: The almighty bottle knows when your sleeping and when your awake.

Dib: That sound's oddly familiar, but uh, I'm gonna also do a truth question.

Jack: Why do I even bother with this truth or DARE story, if no one is gonna pick dare on their own! Do I have to force a dare on you every chapter??

Dib: Well no but-

Jack: I'll give you one more chance to pick; truth or DARE???

Dib: Uhhhhh...-sighs- I know I'm gonna regret this but...dare.

Jack: THANK YOU!! Now, _**Grogie13**_ wants you to _**Gimme your trench coat... please**_

Dib: That's all? Here. -gives Grogie13 his trench coat- Can I have it back next chapter though?...Please?

Jack: Just because 'please' worked on you, it doesn't mean it worked on them.

Dib: Shut up! I just hope I get it back...

Jack: -coughyeahrightcough-

Dib: What?

Jack: Nothing. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Uh... -Jack glaring daggers at him- uhh, -gulps-...dare.

Jack: Good. _**MyWhiteLady**_ wants you to_** I dare you to dare someone in the circle**_

Zim: Really?

Everyone: Uh-oh. This is bad...

Zim: HAHAHA!! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM WILL NOW PROVE HOW GREAT HE IS!! -points at Jack- The Almighty Zim dares you to let us do truth questions for the rest of this fic!

Jack: What??!! But, then the fic will be all boring...we need excitement, we NEED dares!!

Zim: DO NOT QUESTION THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!! Now, carry on with fic but without dares!

Jack: But-

Zim: ZIM HAS SPOKEN!!

Jack: Fine! When people start hating you, I'll point at you and laugh!! -spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: Hiding's not going to work anymore...truth obviously.

Jack: Grrr, right. _**Luke Smith **_wants to know _**whoud you rother kiss zim or dib**_

Tak: I would rather kiss neither.

Jack: It's a hypothetical question. One or the other, who would it be?

Tak: Fine...Zim.

Zim: I knew you would come to your senses one day-

Tak: It's hypothetical Zim, it's not real!!

Jack: -starts pointing and laughing at Zim- Hahahaha, you deserved that!

Zim: Grr...ZIM WILL NOT BE MOCKED!!!

Jack: Chill out dude. Hehe, truth's can hurt just as bad as dares. -spins bottle and it lands on...Prof.Membrane??- When did he get here?!

Dib: You do know that's it's only his floating television head, right?

Jack: Ummm, yeah. I knew that. So, _**Imp168**_ wants to know _**Is your loathing for Santa really triggered by the fact that he didn't give you the right chemical, or the fact he gave you tube socks instead?**_

Prof.Membrane: SANTA!! That evil man!!! I loath him because he didn't eat my cookies I made for him!! I had worked so hard the night before making them special for him!! Who doesn't love a good Sodium-filled nitroxide...-long scientific word for a chocolate chip cookie-

Jack: Well, no duh! Everyone know's Santa's allergic to chocolate chip. That's why everyone gives him sugar cookies.

Prof.Membrane: ...SANTA!!!!! -goes off to make...Super sugar cookies! coming to a Walmart near you!-

Jack: ...Odd...-spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: You already know what I'm gonna say.

Jack: That's right, _truth_ -says it like it's evil-. _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**have you ever hugged Mrs. Bitters?, because in Parent Teacher night u were imagining yourself as a smeebie hugging the cold, unfeeling robot arm. Well did u?**_

Zim: Only that one time and that's only because the Great Zim was daydreaming!!

Jack: Awww, teacher's pet! -spins bottle and it lands on Tak- Okay, _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1 **_wants to know _**Who would you rather prefure as a leader, red or Purple?**_

Purple: Yes Tak, who-

Tak: Red.

Purple: Wh-WHY??

Red: I actually saved The Massive from total destruction while YOU were flying around eating the doughnuts!

Purple: They needed saving! Were you really gonna let good doughnuts go to waste??

Red: If it means saving the Massive, then yes I would.

Purple: -shocked at this news-

Zim: Wait, then that means, it was YOU -points at Red- who stopped the Massive from ever reaching Earth! I had the greatest plan of all time and you didn't come to see it because it was time for a doughnut break??!!

Jack: Where's the popcorn, this is getting good!

Dib: Here -gives Jack and extra buttery bag of popcorn- hot and fresh from the microwave!

Zim: To answer my question on who I would rather save, I would definetly rather save Purple!!

Purple: Yes! I get to live!!

Red: Zim, you tried to force us to go to Earth!! Plus, didn't your plan backfire anyways?

Zim: Only because of Gir **and** , _your_ the one who gave him to me in the first place!

Red: Purple helped to!

Purple: I just put the junk in his brain and made the 'WOOOOOOO' noise. It was your idea.

Jack: Okay! That was a great show but now I'm out of popcorn!-

Dib: Well maybe some of it would still be here if you didn't take such large bites...

Jack: I would've taken larger bites if you had added a little bit more salt. Ahh, salted buttered popcorn...moving on! -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: But I'm still eating my popcorn!

Jack: It's not like your doing a dare -looks angrily at Zim- _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**Would you rather hug Mrs. bitters, or hug Gretchen**_

Dib: Definitely Gretchen!

Jack: Awwww...

Dib: Only cause I wouldn't want to even touch Ms.Bitters!

Jack: -shudders at the thought of hugging Ms. Bitters- So True. -spins bottle and it lands on Gir.

Gir: WOOHOO!! DARE ME!!

Zim: -still a bit angry- No Gir. The rest of this chapter is all truths.

Gir: But-

Zim: GIR, DO NOT DISOBEY ZIM!!

Gir: -body turns red- Yes Master! -body turns blue again-

Jack: Darn. _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**Would you rather have Taco's or Cupcakes?**_

Gir: Tacos!! No wait, cupcakes!!! No, Tacos!!! Umm, cupcakes!! No,...-this keeps going on for about an hour before Gir's head finally explodes-

Jack: Wow...Spontaneous combustion!! Ahem, sorry. -spins bottle and it lands on Purple- _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**Would you rather hug Mrs. Bitters or grow shorter**_

Purple: If this 'Ms. Bitters' is as bad as everyone is claiming her to be, then I'd rather get shorter.

Jack: Yep, that's how bad she is. -spins bottle and it lands on Red- _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**Would you rather hug Mrs. Bitters or grow shorter**_

Red: Same. I'd rather get shorter.

Jack: Okay, these are starting to go by fast. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack- Yay!!!

Zim: Remember...

Jack: ...Oh yeah. -sighs- Fine.

Zim: Good. Your _truth_ question from _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1 **_who wants to know _**Are u as lazy as I think u are?**_

Jack: Yes, I'm very lazy. But laziness hasn't been what was stopping me from writing. Homework and studying for the damn FCAT is what was stalling me. But, it's finally over now so, I can continue normally -hopefully without anymore delays-.

Zim: Now that wasn't so bad, was it?

Jack: Yes it was! I didn't get to blow anything up...

Dib: This might be the start of a brand new era! A time where Fire and sugar-hyper rushes don't rule an entire chapter!

Jack: ...You do know that it's only for this chapter, right?

Dib: Uh...-sighs- It was good while it lasted.

Jack: You can NEVER truly get rid of the Fire! -spins bottle and it lands on Zim- Okay, _**Serentochan**_wants to know _**Do you suck your thumb at night?  
Tell the truth or the monsters of cheese will eat you.**_

Zim: Okay, I'll tell the truth since I really don't want mutant cheese monsters to eat me. No, I do not suck my thumb at night or any time at all.

Jack: Heh, the truth will set you free. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib- _**Serentochan**_wants to know _**What would you do if somebody shaved off the scythe  
thingy on your head?**_

Dib: I'd probably run around in circles like a maniac until the day it fully grows back.

Jack: Well, that's a lot of years of running for you.

Dib: It'll be worth it just to get my style back.

Jack: Whatever works for you. -spins bottle and it lands on Red and Purple-

Red: Oh my gosh, it's doing it again!

Jack: The bottle can pick you both at the same time whenever it wants!

Purple: I know but it's creepy!

Jack: Tough. _**Serentochan**_wants to know _**Do you like pocky?**_

Red and Purple: What's a pocky?

Purple: Be more specific, were not all that familiar with your wierd Earth ways.

Jack: Look it up in a dictionary or something. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack again- Alright, I know what's coming...

Zim: Yes, another truth. _**Serentochan**_wants to know_** Can I borrow your flamethrower?**_

Jack: Hell no!!! I need these Flamethrowers to help with my extreme case of Pyromania!!! Not rying to be outright mean or anything but-

Zim: He wants you to go get your own Flamethrower!

Jack: Jeez Zim! I was trying to be a little subtle!

Zim: Well, be quicker next time.

Jack: -glares at Zim again and spins the bottle which lands on Tak- Okay Tak, _**Invader Devi **_wants to know _**would you rather date zim or dib**_

Tak: My gosh, I'm thankful these are all hypothetical! Zim.

Zim: Grrr...WHY CAN'T THEY BE REAL???

Jack: The screaming might be one of the problems...-spins botle again and it lands on Zim- Your lucky your questions aren't reality. _**Invader Devi **_wants to know_** if you had to choose, would you date dib or go to school with me and my best friend, kitty kitty bang bang and have to listen to gir quotes like hiccups?**_

Zim: I'd rather listen to Gir quotes!

Dib: Why is everyone pairing me up with you??

Jack: Cause the world is a sick and twisted place. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib- _**Invader Devi **_wants to know_** are you really an experiment of your fathers, because I read that in a zadf.**_

Dib: And do you believe everything that you read? No, I am NOT an experiment of my fathers. He and mom created me and that's that.

Jack: Okay, while I'm trying to get some mental pictures out of my head, -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz-_** Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants to know _**have you ever read any of Dibsthe1's stories?**_

Gaz: Didn't I kill him with my chainsaw in the 'Questions for the cast' fic? Grr, _why are they still alive??_ The stories they write are untrue and, and...just wait til I get my hands on them...-cracks knuckles-

Jack: Uhh, moving on. -spins bottle and it lands on Tak-_**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants to know _**which Tallest do you like the least?**_

Tak: Well, since I like Red the best, I think it's pretty fair to say that I dislike Purple more.

Purple: Oh, come on! Am I really the only one who thinks that saving the doughnuts was a good idea?

Everybody: Yes.

Purple: ...Fine. Hate me for that BUT, one day, you'll thank me for saving the doughnuts!

Jack: Can't wait til that day comes! -spins bottle and it lands on Zim- _**SingSong2020 **_wants to know _**What was the dumbest thing you ever have done?**_

Zim: Wearing that stupid bear suit in front of the Irken population was one of the dumbest moves I ever made.

Red: It gave us a good laugh though! -topples over from laughter at the memory-

Zim: -dies from embarrassment...naw, just kidding- Great, I'll NEVER live this down...

Jack: It's even worse for you cause everyone can see it on the DVD set, hahahaha!!! Ahh, good times...moving on again, -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Give me a break already and let me finish my popcorn!!

Jack: Eat faster then dammit!! Alright, _**SingSong2020 **_wants to know_** Have you ever tried playing video games?**_

Dib: No, not really. I-

Jack: Dude!! That's why you have no life!! You need to start getting out there and playing some video games!

Dib: Aren't video games the _reason _people have no life?

Gaz: Hey, watch it...

Dib: Besides, what good would they do for me besides making me brain dead?

Jack: Video games don't make you brain dead. In fact, it has been proven that vidoe games actually sharpen the mind.

Dib: Then how do you explain your failing grades at school?

Jack: Skool isn't a video game, it's a jail. -spins bottle and it lands on Gir- Oooh, ah, sorry but Gir's head exploded and won't be repaired until next chapter. So, moving on, -spins bottle once again and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Y'know, I'm starting to think that I should've dared you not to pick me anymore, all these questions are getting annoying!

Jack: Hey, your problem. Should've thought about it sooner._** PyschoB **_wants to know _**Have you ever wondered where GIR puts his food after he eats it?**_

Zim: I already know where it goes; that bottomless pit you call a stomach.

Jack: I have a bottomless pit too! I can eat anything and never get sick!...except vegetables. Bleh, I gag at the sight of vegetables.

Dib: Are you trying to make me lose my appetite?!

Jack: If I can't eat popcorn, then niether can you! Ha! -spins bottle again and it lands on Jack- Yay!! Me again! Give it to me!

Zim: Heh, _**PyschoB **_wants to know _**Isn't sugar the greatest?**_

Jack: Yes. Yes it is...SUGAR!! You can't stop the sugary goodness!!

Zim: ...Right...umm, just keep going already...

Jack: Hehehe, sugar...oh, right! -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz- _**PyschoB **_wants to know _**Can you help me torture the cast of this story?**_

Gaz: I'm already doing a pretty good job with torturing them but, you can never give too much pain to others. Sure, you can help.

Everybody: ...We're doomed...

Jack: Ahem, right, uh, -quickly spins bottle and it lands on Dib- _**PyschoB **_wants to know _**Do you eat sugar?**_

Dib: I eat candy and sugar-coated cereal, but not so much. I'm afraid if I eat too much, I might turn crazy and destroy everything...just like a certain person in this room usually does.

Jack: Me? Aw well, I try my best. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim again-

Zim: Oh my gosh, not AGAIN!!

Jack: Relax, this is the last question. _**Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty **_wants to know _**Are you seriously the shortest Irken to ever take over a planet?**_

Zim: No, Skooge is. I'm the _second_ shortest Irken to take over a planet!

Jack: Great accomplishment. Wow, that's the last of the truth or dares that have piled up over that long period of time and I'm tired...so hurry up with more!

Dib: If your tired-

Jack: I'll use sugar to keep me awake all night!! We could play spin the bottle all night with no breaks!! And we could-

-Everybody runs out of the studio, only to be greeted with the inescapable traps from the last chapter.-

Everybody: Help us...


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note**: I am officially returning too updating these chapters almost everyday because -drumroll- I've got...A NEW COMPUTER!! It's even got cupholders!! - I wish -. Now, onward to the AWESOMENESS!!

* * *

Jack: Yes, that's right!! Jack is back everyone and-

Dib: I just want to point out how corny that was.

Jack: And your head is big. Anyway, with this awesomeness new computer I have, the game shall continue in 5...4...3...2...1...and...-

Lenny: -spins the bottle and it lands on Zim- Should've been faster Jack.

Jack: I'll get you soon enough. So Zim, truth or dare?

Lenny: Before you make your decision, think about it...the bottle always picks you first because you always pick truth.

Jack: How bout choosing dare and see what happens.

Zim: The bottle does seem to like Zim. Fine! I will do a dare so the bottle won't pick me again!!

Jack: Thanks for falling for it Zim, The bottle isn't even alive. It's all random!!

Zim: ...NOOOOO!! HOW DARE YOU TRICK THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!! I'M GONNA-

Jack: Do a dare now!! _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants you to _**dump BBQ sauce on Dib and throw him in the cyborg-demon holding pen.**_

Zim: I get to do what? -smiles evily-

Dib: WHAT?? I don't want to get eaten!!

Zim: Too bad!! Hehe, I've wanted to do this for a VERY LONG time!! -dunps a whole bottle of BBQ sauce on Dib's head and then throws him into the cyborg demon holding pen in back of the studio-

Dib: NOOOO!! -sounds of ripping of clothes and Dib screaming for help-

Zim: HAHAHAHAHA!! Victory over the Dib-human is MINE!!

Jack: See? Look how much fun dares are!! -spins bottle and it lands on Lenny-

Lenny: Well, with my luck, I'm gonna get a dare that makes me give you -points to Jack- either sugar or Fire. So, truth.

Jack: Actually, the dare was to take all my Fire away.

Lenny: What?? Can I change-

Jack: Nope!! Too late!! _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants to know _**how often does Jack "accidentally" burn you?**_

Lenny: -sighs- I lost count. Uh, on accident, not that often. On purpose is a whole other story.

Jack: You just HAPPEN to be there when you get burned. Wrong place, wrong time. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack- Yes!! Dare and nobody try to stop me!!

Lenny: Uh, okay._** Dangevelslittleweirdo1 **_wants you to _**let me sit in your directors chair in the studio and watch.**_

Jack: Uh, well, I guess it's okay. I'm not using it anyway. -spins bottle and it lands on Lenny again-

Lenny: I'm gonna take my chances and do a dare in hopes that I get to take dangerous things away from you.

Jack: Oh sorry. But _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants you to _**Dj with me at the Dance club later with Gir on the Dance floor.**_

Lenny: Why is it that whenever I pick something, it's always the opposite of what I wanted?

Zim: Zim has the same problem sometimes.

Lenny: Okay, let's go DJ at the club. C'mon Gir!

Gir: WOO-HOO!! WE GONNA DANCE ALL NIGHT!!

Lenny: This is gonna be a long night...-goes to a dance club and starts DJing with Dangevelslittleweirdo1-

Jack: Ha! Now Lenny AND Gir are gone! No more brother taking my Fire away and no more piggies flying everywhere -Gir playing catch with himself and a taco- Now, I'm just waiting for someone to give me a Flamethrower...-spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: Truth. Always truth. End of story.

Jack: Well that's boring!

Tak: I don't care! Now hurry up!

Jack: Fine! _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**Since you would rather prefure Red over Purple, Do you hate Jellymaster for being a purple fangirl and torturing red?**_

Tak: Jellymaster is still on my kill list. She will die one day when she least expects it...-shifty eyes-

Jack: Okay, uh, moving on...-spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: YOU SAID THE BOTTLE WOULD NOT LAND ON ZIM ANYMORE IF-

Jack: I said the bottle isn't alive. It doesn't matter what you pick Zim, the bottle could land on you whenever it wants

Zim: Hmph! Truth then.

Jack: Okay, _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**would you rather see Purple or Red in a maids outfit?**_

Zim: What kind of question is that?? I don't want to see either of them in a maids outfit!!

Jack: Just pick one. Really it's not that hard. It's a hypothetical question, it's NOT real.

Zim: Okay, fine. Uh...eeine, meenie, minne...mo! -points at Red-

Red: Your lucky this isn't real. I can't even picture myself in a maid's outfit!!

Jack: Yeah, thanks for the mental images...

Zim: Blame it on the truth!!

Jack: I'm still gonna blame you. -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz-

Gaz: Dare -lightning and scary music in the backround-

Jack: Yes! _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1 **_wants you to _**play Guitar Hero with me.**_

Gaz: Okay. -goes over to TV and starts playing Guitar Hero with Dangevelslittleweirdo1-

Jack: My gosh, everyone's leaving to do stuff. Where not gonna have anymore questions answered if you all keep leaving!!

Zim: Who else left?? All I remember is the Dib-human getting thrown into that pen of cyborg-demons and the Gaz-human walking over to the other side of the room!

Jack: Did you already forget about Lenny? And did you realize how much more quiet it is in here without Gir?

Zim: Oh yeah...I knew that!!

Jack: My gosh you have short term memory loss or something! -spins bottle and it lands on Red-

Red: Uh, if it's gonna be from Dangevelslittleweirdo1, I'm gonna go with truth. She's kinda scaring me...

Jack: Every fangirl scares you. _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**would you rather carry Purple on your back for a chapter or spend a day with Jellymaster?**_

Red: Purple on my back sounds a lot safer than spending a day with jellymaster. Uh, do I actually have to do it?

Jack: If it was a dare you would've.

Red: Oh thank goodness.

Jack: -spins bottle and it lands on Purple-

Purple: Uh, can I also do truth?

Jack: -sighs- If you insist. _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**Do you know how much your underwear costs? They cost 1,250  
per pair, im not a crazy fangirl, but I am crazy and desperate for money.**_

Purple: WHY WAS MY UNDERWEAR FOR SALE??

Jack: Ahem, moving on before this gets weird...-spins bottle and it lands on...everyone in the room-...Wow.

Zim: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE??

Jack: The bottle is all powerful!! Forgive me for calling you 'not real' O Mighty bottle!

Tak: Oh stop it. The bottle just broke into little shards because you idiots were spinning it to hard.

Jack: Oh, uh,-

Zim: WE KNEW THAT!!

Jack: Okay Zim! Enough with the yelling!! Now, I'll go first and get it over with...Truth.

-Everyone gasps-

Jack: Hey, change is good, isn't it? Unless, you all WANT me to do a dare...

Everybody: No, we're fine!

Jack: Okay then. _**Black Omochao **_wants to know _**whats your favret Pokemon? **_Ummm...probably Typhlosion.

Red: Uh, what's a Pokemon?

Purple: Can we eat it?

Jack: No, you can't eat a Pokemon. It's a video game turned into a card game which then turned into an anime.

Zim: But what IS it?

Jack: Wait, you guys don't know what Pokemon are?

Everybody: No.

Jack: Okay, then nevermind the truth for you guys. Uh, if anyone does a dare, they get to clone themselves! Who wants to do that?

Zim: The Almighty Zim will volunteer to-

Red: Oh no you don't! -grabs one of Zim's arms-

Purple: One of you is bad enough! -grabe Zim's other arm-

Zim: But I need an army of ME!! My army shall be the greatest-

Red and Purple: NO!! -throws Zim out the window and into a convienently placed puddle-

Zim: AHHHH!! IT BURNS!! -sizzles and finally rolls out of the puddle-

Jack: Haha, it looks like your on Fire!! -points, laughs and spins the bottle again...it lands on Jack- Yay!! Uh...dare.

Red: NO!! Why?? _**Serentochan**_ wants you to _**not let anyone use truth for 2 chapters **_

Jack: Hahaha!! Tough luck for you guys!! I can handle any dare that comes at me!! -spins bottle again and it lands on Dib- Oh, uh...Dib's not feeling very well at the moment. He-

-In the backround...a very faint noise is heard- HELP ME!!

Jack: Uh, like I said, he's not feeling to well right now. Please come back later when we re-attach his limbs. -spins bottle again and it lands on Red-

Red: Again??

Jack: Hey, different person and you have to do a dare anyway so...

Red: -gulps- I'm scared...

Jack: _**PyschoB**_ wants you to _**fuse purple and Zim together...because its funny watching irkens be annoyed.**_

Red: -sigh of relief- Oh thank goodness. Ahem, uh, sorry but I don't have a fusion ray. Maybe next time -or not...cough-

Jack: Well now! Excuses, excuses! -spins bottle and it lands on Purple-

Purple: Oh no...

Jack: Heh, _**PyschoB**_ wants you to _**Fuse Zim to Red with my fuse ray!**_

Purple: Oh. Well, like Red, I don't have a fuse ray.

Jack: Jeez, you guys are just getting lucky. There WILL be a dare that you will HAVE to do. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: -groaning- Do I HAVE to?? The Almighty Zim just got thrown out of a window and landed in a puddle of that wretched Earth water.

Jack: Well, then you better hope that this dare isn't physical. _**SingSong2020**_ wants you to_** Read "The Wrong Pronoun" by Nekomouse and see if you want to turn Gir into a human after that.**_

Zim: Zim has no time to read. Zim has to treat these wounds-

Jack: Zim, your not gonna die. All you have to do is read. The worst that might happen to you is a paper cut. Now read!

Zim: FINE!! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM WILL READ!! HAPPY??

Jack: I would be happier if you would stop yelling.

Zim: -sighs and goes into a corner...as far away from everyone as possible- Don't bother me anymore then!!

Jack: See? Good came out of this for you after all. -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz- Ummm..._**SingSong2020**_ wants you to_** Paint your nails pink**_

Gaz:...No.

Jack: But,-

Gaz: I said NO. -glares daggers of death at Jack-

Jack: Uh...okay...help me...-spins bottle and it lands on Jack- Ahem, okay. _**SingSong2020**_ wants me to _**Face the horibleness of the FCAT (also known as the Florida Children At Torture)again! **_Hmmm...well, all I did during the FCAT was sleep. I'll do that after I'm done with this chapter. Hehehe, I probably failed. -spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: It better be good...

Jack: Uh, it's pretty dangerous. _**Invader Devi **_wants you to _**come with me to my weapons arsenal and pick out a knife**_

Tak: Well, here's a dare that really benefits me. -picks out a smooth, extremly sharp knife- If any of you annoy me, this blade will be lodged DEEP in your chest.

Jack: Guys, did that sound like...Gaz?

Red: She must be rubbing off on Tak.

Purple: I'm scared to talk to her. I might say something stupid and then I'll die!!

Jack: Just don't talk to her then genius! -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: I said don't bother me!! This book is actually interesting!!

Jack: I know. It's just that Grogie13 is throwing marshmellows again and I thought that you might want to get hit with one.

Zim: What?? Why would I want to be, -gets hit with marshmellow-...I hate you. -goes back to reading-

Jack: Hahaha!! That was funny!! -gets hot with marshmellow-...Yay!! It's raining marshmellows again!! -eats marshmellow and then spins the bottle which lands on Gaz-

Gaz: Your smart not to throw marshmellows at me. Or else I would've brought pain to your marshmellow throwing soul!!

Jack: ...Okay well, _**Grogie13**_ wants you to_** taunt Jack with this. -gives Gaz a glass case with a lit candle inside- -glass is so thick it's unbreakable-**_

Gaz: -puts glass case with lit candle on the window sill- Come and get it Jack.

Jack: -unable to control himself-...FIRE!! -lunges for the glass case but flies out the window instead-...I'm OKAY!! -staggers back into the studio- It's okay everybody...my head cushioned my fall...-falls unconcious-

Red: Great. The host is knocked out, Zim is actually reading, who knows what happened to that Dib-human, Lenny and Gir are gone and we're stuck with two females would would probably love to kill us right now.

Purple: ...I'm scared...

Red: Okay, I'm gonna spin the bottle one more time. Let's just hope it doesn't land on either of us...or gets us killed. -spins bottle and it lands on Tak- Okay, _**Sara Zoe Tigris **_wants you to _**tell me the truth about this: "if Zim (DON'T YOU GROAN AT ME) were to tell you he hates you, would you REALLY be glad? Or disappointed? And if the only way to make him like you at all was to kiss him (ON THE LIPS I SAW YOUR CHEATING, WOMAN. would you?"**_

Tak: I would be the happiest Irken alive if Zim told me he hated me. Cuz in truth, I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL!! And no, I WOULDN'T kiss him on the lips because again, I HATE HIM!! Now, if you want to live to see another day, don't you ask me a question like that again!! Or else you'll be added to my kill list like everyone else!!

Red: Okay Tak, calm down.

Purple: Jacks waking up! Quick, end the story!

Red: Uh, looks like that's all the questions today everybody. For Jack's sake, send more questions in. For our sake, DON'T send anymore questions in.

Jack: Ugh...what happened?...

Purple: Nothing! You missed the rest of the show. Good bye everybody!!

Jack: ...What?

-Lights go out-


	18. Chapter 18

-Lights turn back on-

Jack: Wow, that was wierd. As soon as Red and Purple said bye, all the lights went out. And now that I'm fully concious now, the lights came back on...I'm going crazy. I mean, now I'm talking to myself, there is no one else here, and I have a story-

-Lenny and Gir come running through the door-

Lenny: -laughing hysterically- Aw man Jack!! That was the best dare I ever did!! I should do them more often!!

Jack: What, you going out an all?

Lenny: Yeah! And Gir lost his head breakdancing to long and-..where is everybody?

Jack: I don't know. I woke up and the lights just now came back on.

Gir: Hehehehe!! Master's sleeping with the book!!

Jack and Lenny: WHAT??

-Zim is sleeping with the book over his face...and snoring-

Lenny: Uh, hehe, try to phrase your sentences better Gir...ahem...

Jack: That was awkward. Well, we can't do a chapter if no one's here so,-

Lenny: Do you know what time it is?

Jack: Uh...10:00 p.m?

Lenny: Try 3:30 in the afternoon. Everyone will be here shortly. In fact, they should be coming in right about...now!

-door bursts open and everyone walks into the studio...except Dib. He's limping-

Jack: Glad you made it out alive Dib. Now you can actually answer your questions.

Dib: I just got back from getting my legs sewn back on. Do I really have to-

Jack: Yes!! You must participate!! -spins bottle and it lands on Jack- See? It's me first anyway. But I'll take it easy on everyone and do a truth.

-Sigh of relief throughout the whole studio-

Lenny: _**Empress of Spiffyness **_wants to know _**WHERE WERE YOU?!**_

Jack: Uhhh...getting a new computer so I can actually answer your questions.

Lenny: No need to be smart Jack.

Jack:...She started it. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim- Someone wake him up!!

-Tak walks over to Zim and slaps him-

Zim: What the-?? WHAT WAS THAT FOR??

Tak: Someone needed to wake you up so that you could answer your questions.

Zim: WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO-

Jack: Wait a minute! I just remembered something! Someone from the last chapter said to do dares for the rest of that chapter AND this chapter...and I did a truth. Umm, what do I do?

Lenny: You just do dares the rest of this chapter. Meaning, Zim choses dare!

Zim: WHAT?? No, wait-!

Jack: Haha!! _**Empress of Spiffyness **_wants you to _**-gently sets marshlallow Peep on Zim's head- Don't let it fall for the rest of the chapter! DO IT OR TASTE THE AFORE MENTIONED NOUGAT!!**_

Zim: I'm going to be in my corner again so that I can finish reading and this thing won't fall off my head. -goes back over to his corner-

Jack: See? These dares are easy enough. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Oh, come on!

Jack: Suck it up. _**Empress of Spiffyness **_wants you to _**Eat the marshmallow Peep off of Zim's head! **_

Dib: Umm, weird but okay...-goes over to Zim's corner and eats the peep off his head-

Zim: GET AWAY FROM MY AMAZING HEAD DIB-HUMAN!!

Dib: -quickly runs away from Zim- There! I did it.

Lenny: That wasn't THAT bad now was it?

Dib: Just watch. These dares are going to get REALLY weird later on...

Jack: But until then...-spins bottle and it lands on Zim again-

Zim: Not now I'm busy!!

Lenny: I've never seen him so excited to read.

Jack: I bet he's not reading. He's just using that as an excuse to not do a dare.

Dib: Give him a dare anyway!

Jack: But then I want to see if he will turn Gir into a human after he;s done reading that book...moving on then!

Dib: -smacks forehead- Why do I bother talking?

Jack: -spins bottle and it lands on Jack- Me again!! Yay!

Lenny: _**Merdina **_wants you to _**Set fire to your scalp. Just for the heck of it.**_

Jack: I would LOVE to do that but sadly, mom makes me use this special Fire-proof shampoo. So I can't.

Lenny: Yeah. Plus, mom said no dares that will make you set yourself on Fire.

Jack: Darn parental authority. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: -crosses fingers- Please something that WON'T kill me...

Jack: _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant **_wants you to _**Throw a bucket of water at Ms. Bitters**_

Dib: -wide eyes- Oh...my...gosh...THAT'S SUICIDE!!

Jack: That's you dare. Now do it!

Dib: I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. -goes over to the Ms. Bitters shadow on the wall and throws a bucket of water on it-

Ms. Bitters: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NONSENSE?! -towers over Dib- YOU GET AN F!! A BIG, FAT **F**!!

Dib: -visibly shaking...and crying inside-

Ms. Bitters: And you know what? This F will follow you...WHEREVER.YOU.GO...-sinks back into a shadowy form on the wall-

Dib: -passes out-

Lenny: Wow. That was pretty intense.

Jack: He'll wake up eventually. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: I SAID-

Jack: Listen!! This is a good dare! _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant **_wants you to_** Lock Red and Purple in a room with Gir while he's singing the Doom Song.**_

Zim: ...Heh, that does sound like a good dare...

Red: Zim!! Are you crazy?? Your not seriously gonna lock us in a room with Gir are you??

Zim: Consider it revenge for throwing me out the window!!...and into a puddle.

Purple: We weren't aiming for the puddle!!

Zim: But you did throw me out the window!! So for that, -pulls Red and Purple into an enclosed room and quickly throws Gir in and locks the door-

-In the room-

Purple: Maybe he won't-

Gir: I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now!! Doom, doom, de-doom, doom...

Purple: -sing.

Red: How long did this go on for Zim?

Purple: I believe he said...-sighs- 6 months.

Red: This is going to be a LONG 6 months...

-Back in the studio-

Jack: That is all the time we have for this chapter. Any questions unanswered this chapter WILL be answered next chapter. Be patient.

Lenny: Says the most impatient person on Earth...

Jack: ANYWAY, stay tuned to find out if Red and Purple survived!!

-Back in the room-

Gir: ...doomy, doomy-do, DOOM, doom, DOOM, doomy-do...

Red and Purple: MAKE IT STOP!!


	19. Chapter 19

Jack: Okay well, we went two whole chapters of doing dares, and now it's time to get back to some truths.

Lenny: I thought you liked the dares.

Jack: Some dares, like Red and Purple's dare last chapter, are just plain crazy. And you know what? Even the truths are crazy most of the time. It's good to just balance them out.

Lenny: ...That was probably the most logical thing you've said all year.

Jack: Or in all my life. Getting started though...-spins the bottle and it lands on Red and Purple-

Dib: How does the bottle do that?!

Lenny: It's magical. Hey, Red and Purple are still in the room with Gir. Should we take them out, or let them suffer some more?

Jack: Hmmm...we'll let them endure another hour or so of the Doom song. Then we'll take them out and torture them some more.

Lenny: Good plan. And that was probably the most stratigic thing you've said all year...or your life.

Jack: I'm just breaking all these new records for myself today huh? -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz-

Gaz: Dare.

Jack: Alright!_**Living Darkness **_wants you to_** torture either Zim or Dib...or both if you want.**_

Gaz: That's easy enough. I do that anyway.

Dib: No...no, don't let her torture me!!

Zim: I'm on the last chapter of this cursed book!! Can't the torturing wait til the Almighty Zim is done??

Gaz: No. Cause frankly. I don't care what your doing. I'm still gonna torture you both.

Dib: I get enough of that at home though!!

Gaz: Stop whining you big baby.

Dib: Yes Gaz.

Jack: As amusing as this is, I'm moving on. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Truth!

Jack: Fine. _**Living Darkness **_wants to know _**Which girl scares you more, Gaz or Tak?**_

Zim: Ummmm...can it be a tie?

Jack: I can't really argue with that. So yes, it can be a tie.

Zim: That's probably the first time this entire story that you've agreed with me.

Jack: I'm sure there's at least ONE other time I agreed with you...just can't remember it. -spins bottle and it lands on Gir-

Lenny: Uh, do we let Gir, Red and Purple out now?

Jack: It hasn't been an hour! It's been 30 minutes! You really should pay attention to what I say more often...

Lenny: That would be the day I become a pyromaniac...which isn't gonna happen.

Jack: You will see the light one day little brother...one day...-spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: Truth.

Jack: A dare from you would be nice once in a while.

Tak: And risk kissing Zim?! NO.

Jack: Fine..._**piloneo**_ wants to know _**In a previous chapter, you said you would never kiss Zim on the lips. Is this because you are chicken? and if you're not chicken, prove that you're not by kissing Zim on the lips! -gets out camera-**_

Tak: It's not because I'm chicken. It's because I don't like him at all!! He ruined my life and I'm not forgiving him any time soon!!And because this is a truth question, I don't have to prove anything because I already answered.

Jack: Oh, turning the question around. That was smart.

Tak: Cause I'm smarter than you. Did I not tell you that I'm at risk for these Tak and Zim moments ALL the time?

Lenny: You said you were at risk for them during dares. Now it's truth you have to worry about too.

Jack: Story of your life huh?

Tak: My story pretty much sucks.

Jack: Yeah, it does...anyway, -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: I'm almost done with the last page of the book!! Hold on!

Jack: No! Finish it after your turn is over!

Zim: Wait...I'm...DONE!! That book has not changed the Almighty Zim's mind about Gir. I thought I might change him during one chapter, but that thought was quickly swept away. Gir is fine as a robot. Oh, and I want a truth.

Jack: As soon as all-chapter dares are over, everyone goes back to truths! _**piloneo**_ wants to know _**Ok, You, Dib, and Tak are in a fight. Each of you had a laser gun pointed at each other. (like a triangle! 8D). But only ONE of your guns is actually loaded. Who would you shoot at?**_

Zim: That's easy! I'd shoot the Dib-human!

Dib: Well I'd shoot you!

Zim: This isn't your question!

Tak: I'd shoot the both of you while your shooting at each other.

Zim: THIS IS MY QUESTION!!

Jack: Which you just answered.

Lenny: You finished reading the book AND you got you question answered! Good for you!

Zim: ...Shut up.

Jack: Heh, moving on then. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim again-

Zim: Truth. And this time, no one else interupt me while I'm answering MY question!

Jack: _**SingSong2020**_ wants to know_** Is Keef still annoying you? I've always wanted to know that... **_

Zim: No. That creepy Keef kid no longer bothers the Almighty Zim.

Dib: Last I heard, Keef was chasing a squirrel and screaming 'Come back Zim!!'. Know anything about that?

Zim: I told you to NOT interupt me!! And don't you dare accuse me of anything human!!

Dib: I know you did something to him Zim! And I will find out what you did!

Jack: Good luck with that. But wait until this chapter's over. -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz-

Gaz: Truth.

Jack: What happened to the dare?

Gaz: I got bored of torture.

Jack: O.o How do you get bored of torture?!

Gaz: Are you gonna give me a question or not?

Jack:...Yeah..._**SingSong2020**_ wants to know_** Did you ever put Dib in a hospital? If yes, then how? **_

Gaz: No. But that's been my goal for a really long time now.

Dib: WHAT?!

Jack: Looking forward to that day. -spins bottle and it lands on Gir-

Lenny: Is it time to take them all out of the room yet?

Jack: They still got 5 minutes left. They can wait.

Lenny: -rolls eyes- Whatever you say...

Jack: Yep. Whatever I say. -spins bottle and it lands on...everybody in the room-

Dib: HOW DOES IT DO THAT?!

Lenny: I already told you. It's magical.

Jack: So, truth or dare everybody?

Lenny: Truth.

Jack: I want a dare.

Dib: Truth.

Zim: Truth.

Tak: Truth.

Gaz: Dare.

Lenny: That's 2 dares and...4 truths. Looks like we're doing tru-

Gaz: I said DARE.

Lenny: Uhh...

Gaz: -strare Lenny down with eyes full of death-

Lenny: -gulps- Looks like we're doing dare...

Jack: Yes! _**Grogie13**_ wants _**EVERYBODY BUT GAZ, TAK, AND DIB HOLD STILL! -throws a marshmellow, twinkie, and rubber ducky at everyone but Gaz, Tak, and Dib-**_

-Gaz, Tak, and Dib watch as marshmellows, twinkies, and rubber duckies are thrown at everybody else-

Jack: Yay!! It's raining marshmellows and twinkies!! This is a suger-hyper person's dream!!

Lenny: Do you even know where all that food has been??

Jack:...Does it look like I care? -starts stuffing his face with marshmellows and twinkies-

Lenny: No but for the sake of everyone else-

Jack: Sugar...-eye starts twitching-

Lenny: Great. Uh, everyone! Into the room Red, Purple, and Gir are in!

Dib: But with Gir in there, that's torture!

Lenny: What's worse? The Doom Song, or Jack's sugar rampages?

Everyone: Into the room!!

Lenny: -unlocks the door and everyone piles into the room- Jack's gone crazy with sugar again. We have to hide out here for awhile.

Red: And here I thought you were finally gonna let us out.

Purple: Is there no hope for us??

Jack: SUGAR!!

Lenny:...No, there's no hope. The questions will be continued some other time. Now,-

Jack: -bursts through the door- I FOUND YOU!!

-Everyone starts screaming and running around in circles trying to get away from the crazy kid who just had about 100 lbs of twinkies and marshmellows and is now sugar hyper cuz of that.-


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes: **I have a surprise for all of you readers, but just wait til the end of this chapter. I'm pretty sure you'll all like it...

* * *

-Last time on Spin the bottle of Doom-

Seems like Grogie13 likes seeing the cast suffer under Jack's sugar-hyper rampages. Well, after trying to hide in the locked room that Red, Purple, and Gir were in, Jack found them, chaos happend, and then...

Lenny: Okay, are you ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN that he's secure?

Gaz: Trust me. Duct tape is inescapable. He won't be getting out of it anytime soon.

Dib: Yeah but don't you think we used a little _too much_?

-Jack is wrapped from his neck down to his feet in duct tape-

Zim: You think the Almighty Zim used _too much_? Nonsense! He's fine!

Dib: No, I think you went WAY overboard with the duct tape...

Lenny: The main thing is that he's secure and won't be breaking free anytime soon. Now, do we want to wait until he wakes up after being _knocked unconcious?_ -everyone looks at Tak-

Tak: What? I hit him with a chair, big deal.

Red: At least it shut him up...

Lenny: OR, should we just continue the chapter?

Zim: Let's just start now before he wakes up and starts complaining of a headache.

Lenny: Heh, right. Besides, he'll probably wake up in the middle of the chapter anyway. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Why?? Why always first?! -sighs- Just give me a truth question.

Lenny: Well, _**Black Omochao**_ wants to know _**can you pleise turn part of the dance club planut into a zoo? I love the zoo. **_

Zim: Hmmm...I haven't started any construction on the continent of Austrailia...MAYBE I'll think about building a zoo there...maybe.

Lenny: Haha, I'd like to see some penguins in Austrailia! -spins bottle and it lands on Gir-

Gir: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...hehe, I DON'T KNOW!! -starts giggling uncontrollably-

Lenny: Uh, I think we all would like it if you did a truth questions Gir.

Gir: OKAY!!

Lenny: Heh, that was easy. Okay, _**Black Omochao**_ wants to know _**what color is my underwhare?**_

Gir: GREEN!! No, PURPLE!! No wait...POLKA DOTS!!

Lenny: ...Odd...but at least he answered...-spins bottle and it lands on Lenny- Great. Y'know, while Jack's unconcious, I'm gonna do a dare, just to annoy him later.

Dib: Yeah, this dare might annoy him. _**Black Omochao**_ wants you to _**give Jack a hug**_.

Lenny: Uhhh...okay. -goes over to Jack and gives his unconcious, duct taped brother a hug- Wow. Duct tape feels weird...-spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Truth.

Lenny: Actually, obeythedib specifically requests a dare.

Dib: ...So?

Lenny: So, your gonna do the dare for your crazy fangirl.

Dib: What if I don't want to?

Lenny: Then I'll wake Jack up, _just for you._

Dib: -nervously- Umm, heh, okay. Dare it is. -gulps-

Lenny: Thanks for your cooperation. Now, _**obeythedib **_wants _**Dib to kiss me! and make it a long one! I've been waiting for this day... laughs like the crazed Dib fan I am Oh yeah, make it on the lips too!**_

Dib: WHAT?? I HAVE TO KISS SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW??

Lenny: I believe that's called a blind date.

Dib: I DON'T WANT TO KISS ANYBODY RIGHT NOW!!

Red: Stop screaming and kiss your fangirl already. Your giving us all a headache...

Dib: But-

Everybody: JUST DO IT!!

Dib: Okay!! Fine. I'll...i'll kiss obeythedib...-goes over and kisses obeythedib...on the lips.-

Everybody: Awwwwww!!

Dib: -runs back over to the group- I DON'T EVER want a dare that requires me to kiss unknown people ever again!!

Lenny: You know you liked it.

Dib: No, I really-

Lenny: Yes you did dammit! -spins bottle before Dib can speak again, and it lands on Dib...again-

Dib: Oh, COME ON!!

Lenny: The world has it in for you apparently.

Dib: No kidding. TRUTH this time.

Lenny: Fine. _**JoeMerl**_ wants to know _**What is your full name?**_

Dib: I don't know anymore. According to Serentochan I'm Eric, to everyone else around me I'm 'The Big Headed Kid', and to the swollen eyeballs I'm Mothman. I don't know who I am anymore...-sighs-

Lenny: Aww, we'll all pretend to feel sorry for you...when we feel like it. -spins the bottle and it lands on Gaz-

Gaz: Truth.

Lenny: What happened to your love of dares?

Gaz: I can just tell that the dare required me to hug someone. I'd rather shoot myself.

Lenny: ...Oookaayyy...well, _**JoeMerl**_ wants to know _**If you had to be stuck on a desert island with one of the weirdoes sitting around you right now, which one would it be? And how long would they survive, do you reckon?**_

Gaz: Gir. I'd knock him out if he got to loud, I'd use his head as a backpack, and I could probably use his metal body to make a Fire.

Lenny: Wow. That's pretty much everything you'll need, all in one robot. Heh, imagine Jack trying to use Gir to make a Fire...priceless! -spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: Truth.

Lenny: Now I know how annoyed Jack feels when everyone picks truth all the time. Anyway, _**JoeMerl**_ wants to know _**If you had to marry either Zim or Skoodge, who would you pick?**_

Tak: I don't like either of them. Why does everyone give me these types of questions??

Lenny: It's not like your actually going to marry them. Just pick one and get it over with.

Tak: Well, I hate Skoodge...and I hate Zim...-sighs- I'll go with Zim.

Zim: WHY MUST THESE QUESTIONS BE HYPOTHETICAL??

Lenny: Whoa, chill out Zim. Maybe if you did a dare every now and then, you would get a chance to marry her.

Tak: And that's the day I'll kill myself.

Lenny: Wow, this chapters pretty violent. Moving on, -spins bottle and it lands on Lenny- Again? This time, it's a truth.

Zim: Says the kid who complains about never doing enough dares..._**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants to know _**how have you survived being related to Jack for so long?**_

Lenny: Honestly...I don't know. I guess I learned to stay out of his way when he was either mad or sugar hyper, and survived his Fire rampages with sheer luck. But, I seriously don't know how I managed to survive this life.

Zim: That was dramatic...

Lenny: That's the truth. -spins bottle and it lands on Gaz-

Gaz: Truth again.

Lenny: But WHY??

Gaz: -glares- Stop whining and just give me the question.

Lenny: -gulps- Uh, right. _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_ wants to know _**of all the people in this fic, who do you hate the most?**_

Gaz: Dib.

Dib: How did I know she was gonna say that?

Gaz: His voice just fills me with a terrible rage...

Lenny: OK, quickly moving on...-spins bottle and it lands on Lenny- Okay, this is starting to bug me. Why does the bottle keep landing on me??

Jack: Because you duct taped the host to a chair!!

-everyone turns around to see Jack struggling to escape from the duct tape-

Lenny: I told you he would wake up in the middle of the chapter...

Gaz: And I told you that duct tape is inescapable.

Jack: Oh yay, you were both right. Woohoo. Okay, I want to know WHO THE HELL HIT ME WITH A CHAIR!!

-Everyone looks at Tak-

Tak: Okay! I hit you over the head with a chair. But my defence is...I hit you in self-defence.

Jack: What was I doing?

Lenny: We'll explain everything to you later. Right now, I have a truth to answer.

Jack: You should do a dare every once in awhile!

Lenny: I did! It resulted in me hugging you!

Jack: ...Weird...

Zim: ANYWAY, _**Serentochan **_wants to know _**Have you ever been**_ _**hitch-hiking?**_

Lenny: Hitch-hiking? Umm, no. I want to though.

Jack: Hey! I just realized that I can't spin the bottle! Get the duct tape off my hands!

Zim: That would result in the entire duct tape cocoon coming off, and we can't risk having that happen!

Lenny: So I'M spinning the bottle this chapter. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack-

Jack: Oh, what do you know. Um, I'm kinda scared to do a dare with no hands available to me at the moment so, I'm gonna go with truth this time.

Lenny: And let's see if that was a good decision! _**Serentochan **_wants to know _**Do you have a phobia of anything?**_

Jack: Quite a few. I'm afriad of spiders, enclosed places, and needles.

Lenny: Yeah, meaning he probably wouldn't last long in an enclosed prison cell full of spiders and pointed objects that resemble needles.

Jack: Yeaaaahhh...I'm not going to prison anytime soon.

Zim: Just hurry up and spin the accursed bottle!

Lenny: Fine! -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Grrr...it's because I said 'accursed bottle' isn't it?

Jack: Pretty much.

Zim: -sighs- Truth.

Jack: What? I wake up and there are no more dares?

Zim: Serentochan's asking me questions! If I took a dare, it's probably something I would regret later on.

Lenny: Whatever you say. _**Serentochan **_wants to know _**Do you get sea-sickness? Since you hate water and you have a weak stomache and all?**_

Zim: I don't travel on the sea, therefore, I don't get sea sickness.

Jack: Hey, did you know that your dare was to marry Tak?

Zim: ...CAN I HAVE A DO-OVER?? PLEASE??

Lenny: Nope. Pick one and that's final.

Zim: -crying inside-

Lenny: -spins bottle and it lands on Red and Purple-

Red: Last time we took a dare together, it didn't turn out so well.

Purple: This time, we'll go for a truth question.

Jack: You all are just making up excuses.

Lenny: Jack, they can pick whatever they want. Now, _**Serentochan **_wants to know _**Do you have a phobia of anything?**_

Red: I don't.

Purple: I think I'm scared of Fire. After seeing what Jack can do with it's destructive power...yeah, I'm scared of Fire.

Jack: Not cool man! Not cool!

Lenny: Your so judgemental Jack. Let them pick what they want to pick, let them be scared of whatever they're afraid of, let me move on with the chapter...-spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Truth.

Lenny: Everyon'e gonna do truth. We might as well make this a truth only chapter. Anywho, _**Empress of Spiffyness **_wants to know _**What are your views on psychokinesis (the ability to move stuff with your mind)?**_

Dib: I believe that psychokinesis can be explained...-goes on a LONG rant about his different views of psychokinesis-...-an hour and a half later- So in conclusion,-

Jack: -yawns- Yeah Dib. Psychokinesis is all it's cracked up to be.

Lenny: Moving on before he starts talking again...-spins the bottle and it lands on Jack-

Jack: I'm just doing truth until my hands are free.

Red: Now look who making excuses.

Lenny: Alright, _**Empress of Spiffyness **_wants to know _**Do you have a girlfriend? (Don't worry. I'm not interested in you. Unless you're tall, skinny and smart. In that case, -drools-)**_

Jack: No, not yet. It seems I can't find a crazy enough girl that can easily get sugar high and loves Fire almost as much as I do. What's weird is that I am pretty tall, skinny -in an athletic sort of way- and I like to think of myself as smart. Does that mean your drooling right now?

Lenny: It's the readers job to ask the questions. Not ours. -spins bottle and it lands on Lenny- Oh my gosh!! The bottle won't leave me alone!!

Zim: Now you know how I feel! In almost every other chapter, the bottle picks me A LOT. The bottles cursed I tell you!

Jack: It's a bottle. You guys are paraniod...and tying me up with duct tape is a perfect example of your paranioa.

Lenny: No, that's just us not wanting to get killed. Gimme a truth.

Dib: _**Grogie13**_ wants to know _**What's wrong with fire? FIRE IS SEXY, DAMMIT! -throws a rubber ducky at his forehead**_-

Lenny: There's nothing wrong with Fire..it's just the way Jack uses it is just plain dangerous.

Dib: Duh. Fire IS dangerous, no matter who uses it.

Jack: It's like the old saying goes ; Play with Fire, and you will get burned! Man, I love that quote!

Lenny: -gets hit with rubber duck- What was the duck for?

Jack: Nooo!! Grogie13 is taking away the marshmellows and replacing them with rubber ducks...DON'T TAKE AWAY THE SUGARARY GOODNESS!!

Zim: Jack needs help.

Dib: Yeah, that can't be healthy.

Lenny: He's needed help since the day he was born. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Is this still Grogie13? She never gave me back my trenchcoat!

Lenny: So, are you gonna dare it back?

Dib: ...Yes. Yes I am.

-The entire room gasps-

Jack: Yes!! First dare since I woke up!

Lenny: _**Grogie13**_ wants you to _**GIMME A HUG!... Please?**_

Dib: Uhh, okay. -gives Grogie13 a hug- Can I have my trenchcoat back?

Lenny: Didn't I say something about not asking the readers questions?

Jack: You might have but as always, no one cares.

Lenny: Yeah, as always. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack, Dib, and Gaz- The bottle is starting to freak me out a little..

Jack: You freak out everytime it does that.

Dib: I'm going with truth.

Gaz: Dare

Jack: Dare!

Lenny: Actually, truth's the only choice. _**Grogie13**_ wants to know _**Can I whack the Professor with a baseball bat? Please? He's a full-grown, ignorant, selfish bastard and DESERVES to be whacked.**_

Dib: What?!

Gaz: Sure, why not.

Jack: Yeah okay. Nobody likes him anyway.

Dib: But he's our dad!!

Gaz: So?

Jack: Dib, why don't you go get us some McDonald's or something. That way, you don't have to see you dad getting beaten up.

Dib: Thanks but-

Jack: I said go get some McDonlad's!!

Dib: Okay!! Jeez! -goes off to get some random fast food-

-Everyone watches as one of the most brilliant minds in the world get's the science knocked out of him with a baseball bat-

Jack: Well, as entertaining as that was, we must be moving on.

Lenny: Yeah, we only got a few more left. -spins bottle and it lands on Lenny- I'm getting tired of the bottle picking on me today. I don't want anything to do with the next chapter. Oh, and truth.

Jack: Then your gonna be really bored. _**Zimmily **_wants to know _**Why are you so unspazzy? WHY can you not spaz? WHY are you so normal? And WHY...ermm, I don't know. Answer those.**_

Lenny: Is normal THAT bad?

Jack: Normal is over-rated!!

Zim: Hard to beleive those two are related.

Lenny: And I don't spaz because I don't eat a ton of sugar...maybe I spaz out a little on Halloween but-

Jack: Hahaha!! You guys should see this kid during Halloween!! He's as hyper as me!

Lenny: Gah! Don't tell them that!! -spins bottle and it lands on Jack-

Jack: Is this still Zimmily? I'm going with dare!

Dib: What happened to 'I'm scared to do dares because I have no free hands at the moment?'

Jack: I got bored of doing truths. And Zimmily's dares have something to do with sugar half the time.

Lenny: Darn. _**Zimmily **_wants you to _**eat this. -2lb bag of sugar- Since you didn't eat it when I gave it to you befORE...**_

Jaxk: Yes!! Gimme the sugary goodness!!

-Lenny sighs and feeds Jack spoonfuls of sugar.-

Gaz: Don't worry. Even if he does go sugar hyper, he won't be able to escape from the duct tape.

Dib: Gaz, he's broken into locked rooms before. He's destroyed this studio in one chapter before. He's probably destroyed his house sugar hyper before...

Lenny: You have no idea.

Dib: ...What makes you think that DUCT TAPE is going to save us all from his rampages?

-At that moment, Jack becomes insanely hyper and tries to escape from the duct tape-

Jack: Grrrr...WHY CAN'T I GET OUT OF HERE?? I NEED MORE SUGAR!! -struggles to get out of the inescapable duct tape cocoon-

Gaz: Told you.

Dib: Huh. I guess duct tape IS man's greatest invention.

Lenny: I hope I'm not the only one here that finds Jack's struggling amusing...-spins bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: I also find his struggling amusing. Truth.

Lenny: Yes! I'm not alone! _**MyWhiteLady**_ wants to know _**You are on a mission to take over Earth, and you're left in a jungle or a forest to choose your havoc wrecking animal companion. What bloodthirsty animal would you choose? (IT'S A MUST!)**_

Tak: An animal? I don't know...probably an elephant.

Lenny: It's supposed to be a bloodthirsty animal. Elephants are vegetarians.

Tak: Does it look like I care? As long as the elephant steps on anyone in my way, I'm fine with that.

Lenny: Okay, but that wasn't the question...-spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Again?! Truth.

Lenny: _Again_? The bottles picked you like...3 times the entire chapter! I'm being picked every couple of people!

Zim: Whatever. Just hurry up with the question.

Lenny: -sighs- I get no respect around here..._**MyWhiteLady**_ wants to know _**Which one of us reviewers bother you most?**_

Zim: If anyone has made me answer a truth or dare, they bother me. So right now, you -points at MyWhiteLady- bother me. Until someone else askes me a question that is.

Lenny: So, your pretty much bothered by everyone here?

Zim: Yes...and your bothering me right now.

Lenny: Yeah, I know. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Truth.

Lenny: I should have known. _**MyWhiteLady**_ wants to know _**Do you feel ANY kinship towards Gaz?**_

Dib: Umm, sometimes no. But deep down, she is my little sister. I guess I feel a _tiny _bit of kinship towards her.

Jack: I don't feel anything for my brother right now because HE WON'T ME OUT OF THIS STUPID DUCT TAPE!!

Lenny: I said it was for safety reasons!!

Purple: I sit possible to duct tape his mouth shut?

Red: We should have done that before he woke up.

Lenny: Well, we're out of time so, I guess we could try to tape his mouth shut...

Jack: NOOOOOOO!! THEN I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO EAT MY SUGAR!!

Purple: See? Duct taping his mouth would be a double advantage for us; no more crazy talking and no more feeding him suagr.

Dib: The world will finally be that much safer!

Tak: I'll get the chair I hit him with before.

Zim: And Zim will get the duct tape again!

Lenny: Heh, this is gonna be fun...

Jack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-Dun, dun, DUN!!-

* * *

**Author's surprise: **Okay, the surprise you all were waiting for is...I'm going to bring back Questions for the Cast!! -random cheers are heard- The legacy which started Spin the bottle of Doom is coming back and i'm gonna make sure it's just as long as the first Questions for the Cast. So, were you all surprised? Huh, were you? Yeah, I know your all jumping up and down in your seats right now, surprised that I'm brining it back...YOU HAD BETTER BE SURPRISED!! Ahem, sorry. But yeah...be surprised.

**-RulerofFire**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating this story in, like, forever. Busy writing the new Questions for the cast fic and packing for a week long vacation I'm taking. Since I'll be gone though, I'll update the stories everyday until thursday this week. Enjoy!!

* * *

Jack: I'm finally updating this story again!!

Dib: Took you long enough.

Jack: And in case anyone's wondering, I am STILL duct taped to a chair, and against my will might I add!!

Lenny: I said this before...it's for SAFETY reasons!!

Jack: At least my mouth can never be duct taped!!

Red: I didn't know you could bite.

Zim: Zim's finger still feels the sting of sharp teeth!!

Jack: That's what you all get for trying to keep me quiet!! And now, since I can't spin the bottle, Lenny must do the honors.

Lenny: Oh, I feel SO honored...yeah right. -spins bottle and it lands on Dib-

Dib: Truth.

Lenny: Actually, you have no choice. Your doing a dare.

Dib: WHAT?!

Lenny: Yep. _**obeythedib**_ wants you to _**go on a DATE (YES, A DATE. MUWA HA HA HA HA HA!) with the  
DIB. Make sure there are tons of kisses and I love yous!..**_

Dib: No...way...

Jack: Have fun on your date!!

Dib: Wait, do I have to, AAAHHHHH!! -gets pushed through the door by Zim-

Zim: Hopefully, he won't survive the encounter with the crazy fangirl he has.

Lenny: Heh, he'll probably only come back tattered and bruised.

Zim: Still, Zim will be pleased.

Jack: Yeah, it would be pretty funny.

Lenny: Okay, it would. Moving on now, -spins bottle and it lands on Lenny- Wow, okay. Truth.

Jack: Your so boring!! Anyway, _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants to know _**what do you look like? Do you look anything like Jack?**_

Lenny: Well, we're not twins, but we surprisingly do look alike.

Jack: Yeah, it's weird.

Lenny: But you know, weird is good. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack-

Jack: Dare!!

Lenny: Okay. _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants you to _**turn into a butterfly!**_

Jack: ...Odd, but here goes!...-starts concentrating REALLY hard-

Zim: Is he that stupid?? He doesn't have the genetic makeup that would allow him to transform!

Lenny: We'll let him figure that out on his own. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Truth.

Lenny: The dare let's you hurt Dib.

Zim: Dare!

Lenny: Alright! _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1**_ wants you to _**Give Gaz a new video game and then make Dib break it.**_

Zim: As soon as the Dib-stink comes back from his date, I'll put the dare into action.

Lenny: Heh, cool. -spins bottle and it lands on Gir-

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Make it dare me!!

Lenny: Oh boy. Uh, _**JoeMerl**_ wants you to _**Do the hustle! **_

Gir: Hehehe, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID!! -starts doing the hustle-

Red: This is the best chapter so far.

Lenny: Why? Jack's actually keeping quiet?

Purple: Well, yeah there's that. And there's the fact that we haven't been picked so far. It's great!

Red: Watching you all get tortured is just so funny!!

Lenny: Just watch. Your lucky streak is going to come to an end soon.

Purple: Well then in the meantime, we'll enjoy every minute of being truth-or-dare free!

Lenny: They better get picked on soon...

Red: Did you say something?

Lenny: Nope, nothing. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack-

Jack: -still concentrating VERY hard-

Lenny: Ummm, we'll come back to you later. -spins bottle again and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Truth. I'm already waiting to do my dare.

Lenny: Reasonable enough. _**Black Omochao **_wants to know..._**I dont know I just wonted to say youre cool**_

Zim: Uh, thanks.

Lenny: Wow, that has to be the shortest truth ever. -spins bottle and it lands on Gir-

Gir: -still doing the hustle- YAAAAAAAY!! PICK FOR ME!!

Lenny: Uh, truth then. _**Black Omochao **_wants to know..._**PIGYS!**_

Gir: -still doing the hustle- PIGGIES!! WOOHOO!!

Lenny: If the questions are this short, we'll be done in no time! -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: AGAIN?! -sighs- Truth.

Lenny: Alright, _**Grogie13**_-

Zim: Is this the same person who keeps giving Jack sugar?

Jack: -snaps out of deep thought- Did someone say sugar?

Red: What's a matter? Couldn't turn into a butterfly?

Jack: My head started to hurt _REAL _bad...where's the sugar?

Lenny: There is no sugar. Zim was just asking about Grogie13.

Jack: Hey, that's the twinkie person!

Lenny: Yeah, and if you don't mind, I'm trying to get their question in. Ahem, _**Grogie13 **_wants to know _**Can you make a PaK for me? I really want a PaK**_

Zim: PAK's are for Irken use only...but seeing as you always seem to give some sort of sugary sweet to Jack, Zim will make you a deal; Zim will make you a PAK but ONLY if you promise no more sugar for Jack!

Jack: NOOOOOO!!

Zim: Zim expects an answer by the next chapter.

Lenny: You probably saved us all from a horrible future.

Jack: He ruined MY future!!

Lenny: Your future was in a crazy house anyway. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack-

Jack: Hmph! Truth.

Lenny: Wow, no dare?

Jack: I'm mad at all of you. I'm not in the mood for a dare.

Lenny: Wow, he's mad cause he can't hurt us with sugarhigh rampasges anymore. Anyway, _**Grogie13 **_wants to know _**You ACTUALLY thought I would REPLACE sugary treats with rubber duckies?**_

Jack: Uh, for awhile I did. But now I might not be eating those delicious sugary treat anymore! -pouts angrily-

Lenny: The way he's acting, you wonder why I'm the younger brother. Oh well. -spins bottle and it lands on Zim-

Zim: Zim is getting tired of answering these questions. If Dib-stink doesn't come back soon, Zim will go out and find-

Lenny: It'll probably take awhile before Dib ever comes back to us. obeythedib is not going to let him go easily. Just be patient.

Zim: ZIM NEEDS NO PATIENCE!!

Lenny: Uh, yes you do.

Zim: Hmph! Truth AGAIN.

Lenny: -rolls eyes- _**Guy Person **_wants to know _**would you rather eat wood or plastic?**_

Zim: Zim would rather eat neither.

Lenny: Remember, it's all hypothetical.

Zim: -sighs- Wood then.

Lenny: At least you get fiber. -spins bottle and it lands on Jack-

Jack: I don't want to talk to any of you right now.

Lenny: Zim doesn't get an answer til next chapter. Why are you mad now?

Jack: Because I might not get my sugary goodness anymore!! And it's your fault!

Lenny: And he blames me...whatever. -spins bottle again and it lands on Gaz-

Gaz: Truth.

Lenny: Uh okay. _**Guy Person **_wants to know _**how many video games do you have that aren't related to zombies?**_

Gaz: Quite a few. I'm now going to count though. It'll take too long.

Lenny: Just like Jack.

Jack: Don't talk to me!!

Lenny: I wasn't!! I was MENTIONING you!!

Jack: Well DON'T mention me!!

Lenny: -sighs- Oh my gosh...-spins bottle and it lands on Purple- Ha! I knew your lucky streak would run out sooner or later!

Purple: Darn.

Red: I'm still clear!

Purple: Truth. Might as well make it not dangerous.

Lenny: Heh, right. _**Guy Person **_wants to know _**how come you're the only main Zim character with more than three  
letters in your name?**_

Purple: Umm, I don't know...I guess that's just how it is.

Lenny: Weird how that is. Oh well, that's life. -spins the bottle and it lands on Tak-

Tak: Grrr...I thought not talking would keep me away from the bottle. -sighs- Truth.

Lenny: Umm, actually-

Tak: _**-hits you in the back of the head with a Xbox 360- THATS FOR HITTING JACK!**_ -passes out-

Lenny: Uh, that was from _**PivotDJ**_. And that's all the questions we have for now. Hopefully, Jack will be talking to us in a little while,-

Jack: Forget it.

Lenny: - and Dib will show up -alive- soon.

Zim: He better show up! This is one dare Zim wants to do!!

Lenny: Until next time!!

Jack: Whatever.

Red: And I'm still safe!!

Lenny: Next week, everybody's gonna pick on you cause you weren't picked this week.

Red: Yeah, I know. But this chapter was worth it!!

Lenny: -rolls eyes and wonders why he's here in the first place-


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile everybody but school has been real evil to me lately and in order for me to keep writing, I need to pass this year. So, until I can bring my grades up to at least high C's, i'm going on hiatus for a little while on ALL my stories. Plus, since I haven't updated in a LONG while, the questiong you all asked are pretty old. So, I'm going to start fresh. Send in all new questions when I announce I'm coming back...not now, when I come back. Again, sorry for this major set-back but if you want to blame something, blame school. School is evil...it should BURN!!

-**RulerofFire** -who is very sorry that he couldn't burn the school down. The Fire department stopped him...grrr-


End file.
